Pleased, Puzzled, then Loved
by bloodyangelhana
Summary: This is about what happened to them 5 years later in Digimon 02, the alternate ending. Taichi is missing, Mimi comes back home, Hikari hates Takeru, Yamato and Sora are still dating, some will win, and some will lose. Mimato/Taiora/Takari/Kouyako (hiatus)
1. Taichi is Missing!

**The story is about what happened to them 5 years later in Digimon 02, after the Digidestines defeated Malo Myotismon before the canon ending. (The ending that totally sucked!) **

**Pairings: Mimato/Taiora/Kouyako/Takari **

**I've posted this a long time ago and I'm posting it again and this time, it's completely edited. I'm not confident with the editing so please bear with me.**

**Oh, and I don't own Digimon nor the characters.**

_**Characters:**_

Takeru/ Hikari/ Daisuke/ Ken/ Wallace - 16 yrs. old

Taichi/ Sora/ Yamato - 19 yrs. old

Mimi/ Michael/ Koushiro - 18 yrs. old

Jyou - 20 yrs. old

Miyako - 17 yrs. old

Iori - 14 yrs. old

_**Extras:**_

Jun - Daisuke's big sis

Mantarou, Momoe, Chizuru - Miyako's older sisters and brother

Shuu, Shin - Jyou's older brothers

Masahiro Ishida - Yamato's dad

Natsuko Takaishi - Takeru's mom 

* * *

><p><strong>Pleased, Puzzled, then Loved ~<strong> _**Chapter 1: "Taichi is missing!"**_

_**It was midnight and Mimi have finally arrived at the airport...**_

"Hello everyone! Mimi's back!...huh?"

_**She looks around and notices that the airport was completely empty.**_

"W...where are THEY? I can't believe nobody came to see me! ooooh! How can they do this to me?"

_**She continued rambling to herself and was walking around like it's the end of the world. Mimi's dad gets off the plane while carrying their bags. He sees Mimi and asks his wife.**_

"Uhh...is she okay?"

"But of course, dear! Look at her, running around so happy!"

_**He looks at Mimi and she continues rambling to herself. Then out of nowhere, she cries then glares at his direction. **_

"Sh...She's h..happy alright...hehehe..." *sigh*

_**He quickly avoids Mimi's gaze and talks to his wife again. **_

"Umm...After we arrive at Odaiba park, why don't we let her visit her friends and ask-"

"Don't worry dad! I will make sure to pay them a visit! Right after we arrive at Odaiba!"

_**Mimi quickly interrupted him and had this strange grin on her face. **_

_"I am so gonna make them remember! Once they see me themselves! _

_**Her mom & dad says in unison: **_"She's taking it too hard again!"

_**30 mins. later...Somewhere in Odaiba...**_

_**A dark brown haired boy named Taichi Yagami was in a small bar...he's been thinking a lot lately...he was hurt and he was tired...tired of waiting for the girl he loved...and now he was terribly hurt...she chose his best friend over him-Taichi shouts in exasperation. **_

"OF ALL THE PEOPLE! WHY HIM? WHY COULDN'T IT BE SOMEONE ELSE?"

_**He suddenly throws all the bottle of beers in front of him and covers his face crying. The bartender tries to talk to him. **_

'Err.. excuse me...it's closing time, sir...I-"

_**Taichi quickly stands up to have him face to face with the bartender. **_

"SHUT UP! AND DON'T TALK TO ME!"

"Y-yes ss-sir!"

_**The bartender scurried away as if trying to stay away from a plague.**_

_**Outside the bar...Mimi was still upset and was planning to do a surprise visit to some friends until she notices a nearby bar. She wonders why the open sign is still on, conflicting their business hours...**_

"What's with this place? Isn't it closing time?"

_**She leans on the window and noticed that Taichi was on the counter lying down his head and crying. **_

"Huh? Isn't that...No way! That can't be him!"

_**Back to Taichi...**_

"Sora...why?...it really hurts...Man, I'm... so...tired..."

_**With that, he falls asleep. Taichi is in a dream and he sees all that had happened between him and Sora when they were still in the Digimon World. He suddenly sees the scene he never thought would ever happen or even possible. It was Christmas and they're attending Yamato's concert...**_

_**Sora is waiting outside Yamato's dressing room with cookies together with Biyomon. Taichi together with Agumon tried catching up to her…**_

"Sora, Wait up!"

"Oh Tai!"

_**She looks at the gift on her hands, stutters, and tried to hiding it from them but Agumon notices it.**_

"…err…"

"Something smells good!"

_**While they were talking to each other, Gabumon comes out of the door from Yamato's dressing room.**_

"Yamato's busy getting ready, but I'll take those to him…Mmm…"

"I bet you will…no way! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!" _**Biyomon quickly remarked.**_

"Why, I resent that…I'm on a diet…"

_**Taichi starts a conversation with her again but this time, with hopeful eyes.**_

"So umm…Sora, are you going to the concert with anybody? I mean…not that it matters to me…just wondering…"

"…No, I wanna be available in case Yamato is free afterwards…" _**Sora said nervously.**_

_**He started to have a hurtful face but tried not to show it.**_

"Oh, I see…Yamato huh…"

_**Sora didn't answer, as she was busy blushing and being nervous the moment Taichi mentioned his best friend's name. He tried to put his best face on, goes to her, puts his hand on her shoulders and pushes her to the door which surprises Sora.**_

"It's okay…"

"You're not mad at me, Tai?"

"No, o-of course not…now get in there and say hi to Yamato for me…"

_**She looks back at him with thankful eyes.**_

"Thanks Tai…"

_**Agumon, sadly, kills the moment between them.**_

"The least you can do is leave us the cookies!"

_**She laughs a little by the oblivious Digimon in front of her.**_

"Tell you what…I'll make some special ones for you…"

_**After that, she walks in the door, leaving them. Taichi had a dismay smile on his face.**_

"I'll be waiting…Thanks…"

_**Suddenly...the dream was cut short by a voice of a girl. Taichi woke up, startled by the annoying voice.**_

"Taichi?...Taichi...TAICHIIIIIIIIIII!"

"SORA!...wait a second...I'm in a bar!...Hey! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP TALKING TO ME?"

_**When he looked back at where the annoying voice is coming from, all he saw was a pair of soft brown eyes. He squints his eyes and stares at her blankly.**_

"Hey! You're not that guy! Who the heck are you?"

"I don't know if you're really stupid or you're just drunk right now, Taichi. How could you ever forget the cutest girl in the world, Mimi Tachikawa?"

"Oh...yeah, hi Mimi..."

_**He ignores her and went back to sleep which made the cutest girl into a most furious girl. She wakes and shakes him up.**_

"WHAT? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY TO ME? HOW COULD YOU! NOT ONE OF YOU CAME TO SEE ME AT THE AIRPORT! I WANT SOME EXPLANATION!"

"Shut up, Mimi! I don't have time to talk to you right now!...I...I have big problems of my own...

"Huh?...really?..."

_**He quickly went back to being depressed and cries to himself. Mimi saw the counter filled with empty bottles of beer and thought that it was really serious.**_

"Wait a minute, you drink?"

_**She then suddenly sits beside him.**_

"Well, I hate to say it but...do you mind telling me? You look horrible, you know..."

*sigh* "...fine, I know you won't leave unless I tell you, right?...oh well...Actually...it's about your best friend..."

"Sora? I knew it..."

"That Christmas at the concert...I...invited Sora to go with me but instead...she…

"She...what?"

_**He starts to cry.**_

"She dumped me...she wanted to be with my best friend, Yamato...and I felt so left out..."

"Huh? She chose Yamato over you? That's…no way! I don't believe this! I mean...everybody really thought that you and Sora would end up together...but I guess we were...wrong..."

"That's what I thought too. We were...always together...I gave my whole life to her ever since were in the Digimon world...we can't stand being away from each other...we were...inseparable..."

"Taichi..."

_**He looks down and drinks some more beer while Mimi looks at him with a sorry face.**_

"I told her I'll be waiting...but...I was a fool...I just kept waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting just like an idiot...and you know what?"

"Huh?"

_**He quickly smashes his hands on the counter and shouts at her very mad with tears flowing in his eyes. **_

"SHE NEVER CAME BACK! SHE NEVER THOUGHT OF ME AGAIN! YAMATO AND SORA ARE TOGETHER NOW! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!...it...should have...been...me..."

_**Taichi breaks down in tears even more. Mimi felt his feelings, his love, and devotion to Sora. **_

_**She thought to herself: **"I...I've never seen Taichi cry like this before...except the last time when Sora was kidnapped by Datamon in the Digimon world..."_

_**As his friend, she tried cheering him up hoping to lessen the pain he is currently feeling.**_

"Aww come on! This isn't like you! It would be best if you just forget about Sora and find somebody else...Sora's not the only girl in this world you know...Why don't you try to move on instead?"

"I've tried everything…but...she just keeps coming back in my memories and in my heart...It's hard, It's really hard...no matter what I do, I still love her in the end. There's nothing I can do...Sora and I…we've experienced so many things together…we've got a lot of memories that should forever be treasured…"

_**He drinks his beer again and puts his head down on the counter. Mimi just stares at the poor guy in front of her.**_

*sigh* "...Man, you're hopeless..."

"Why don't you just...go home and leave me alone?...I want to be alone..."

"Go home? what about you? you're drunk! How will you find your way back home if you're drunk? Come on Taichi, It's impossible for you to go by yourself! At least let me take you home!"

_**He is becoming annoyed and continues to push Mimi away.**_

"Go home Mimi...leave me alone..."

"Hey! Stop being so stubborn already! Your parents must be worried sick especially Hikari! Come on! let's go!"

_**She tries hard pulling him up but this only made him mad and he ended up pushing her.**_

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! "

"AAAH!..."

_**He quickly throws a bottle at her to which he misses and hit the window so hard it cracked. This got Mimi scared and ran outside to save herself from him.**_

"YOU'LL BE SO SORRY, TAICHI YAGAMI! SEE IF I CARE!"

_**After the whole scene, Mimi stomps her feet angrily while going home, leaving him by himself.**_

_**Few minutes later...after Mimi had left...Taichi left the bar, walking with a bottle of beer in his hand...He was not himself when he suddenly leaned his head on a Japanese door and became unconscious...then a woman in kimono inside the house opened the door as Taichi fell unconsciously on the woman's arms, she caught him and seems to know him and tries to wake him up.**_

"HUH?..Y...Yagami Taichi?...Taichi?...Taichi?...T...Taichi!...Wake up Taichi! Please!.. Oh my goodness...how did this happen?"

_**The next day, morning...at Takeru's house, the phone rings and Takeru quickly answers it.**_

"Hello? Takaishi residence?"

_**He hears the cracking voice of Hikari on the phone.**_

"T...Takeru...I want you to...meet me at Odaiba park right now...I have something really important to tell you..."

_**He was about to ask her what it is but she already hanged up the phone.**_

"Hmm...something's not right..."

_**Then...few minutes later, they finally meet up at Odaiba park...**_

"So...what is it you want to talk about, Hikari? You sounded nervous and weird on the phone...is something wrong?"

_**Hikari suddenly breaks down in tears and covers her face, which gave Takeru a very concerned look on his face.**_

"Hikari?...Why are you crying?"

_**She finally have the courage to look at him straight in the eyes.**_

"Taichi is missing..."

"What? T-Taichi is missing?"

_**Hikari nods at him and continued to cry even harder while Takeru tried comforting her. The news quickly shocked him. He couldn't believe it at first but after seeing her cry, he figured Hikari would never lie when it comes to her big brother.**_

_"But...how?..." **He thought to himself.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 1!<strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks! ^_^**


	2. I Hate You, Takeru!

**Hello again! Here's chapter 2!**

**I don't own Digimon nor the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pleased, Puzzled then Loved ~ <strong>_**Chapter 2: "I Hate You, Takeru!"**_

"Taichi is missing..."

"What? T-Taichi is missing?"

_"But...how?..."_

_**Hikari continues to tell Takeru about the missing Taichi. Her voice is cracking and her tears wouldn't stop as she talks.**_

"He…didn't come back…last night..."

"Huh?" _**He gave her a confused look.**_

"We were...talking seriously...he was so...depressed..."

"...depressed?...about what?"

_**She quickly looked straight in Takeru's eyes.**_

"About Yamato and Sora's relationship..."

_"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about Taichi being in love with Sora!" __**Takeru thought to himself.**_

_**She looks back down at her feet, still crying. **_

"He couldn't take it anymore...he told me everything that's inside him...then...he said...he has to go...so he left...and he never returned..."

_**Flashback...Last night...At Yagami residence…**_

_**Hikari was on her way to her room, yawning and then stretches her arms as she passed Taichi's room. Taichi was sitting on his desk, looking down and lost in thought. She quickly notices this.**_

"Hmm?...What's wrong big brother?...Are...you sick?"

_**He slowly looks up at her with full depression in his eyes.**_

"Hi...Hikari..."

"Huh?..."

_**This unusual and rare look on his face caught her off-guard. He looks down again after she gave him a startled response.**_

"I...I just saw them a while ago..."

"...who?..."

"Sora and Yamato..."

_**He replied with his voice a bit cracking. This made Hikari become more worried and Taichi started to clench his hands into fists.**_

"I can't stand them being together...I hate seeing them together...I really hate it with all my life! I thought I'm gonna forget about Sora but it got worst...I long for her more...when I see them, I feel so...betrayed! Yes, they are my friends but how could they do this to me? All of you guys know how close we are...why does this...have to happen to me?"

_**Taichi bursts into tears.**_

"I need her...if only Yamato doesn't exist...if only he didn't steal Sora away from me...huh?...w-what am I saying? Yamato is my best friend! I can't say those things about him!... I can't take this anymore...! DAMMIT! "

"Big brother..."

_**He slams his hands on the table out of frustration and cried even more. Hikari wanted to go to him and comfort him but she's too saddened by his current situation. He looks back at Hikari with a serious face with tears still streaming down his face.**_

"I love her, Hikari...this isn't obsession or anything...this is true love and I can't stop it. I'm tired of waiting. Without her...part of me isn't complete...that's why I need her...desperately..."

"umm-"

_**Hikari was about to say something to him but was cut short by him. He looks down at his feet.**_

"S...Sorry...I shouldn't have told you about this...I...I have to re-think this over..."

_**Taichi runs down the stairs, walks to the entrance door while looking down on the floor. He finally opens it and gives Hikari a last look. **_

"...Goodbye, Hikari..."

_**The door slowly closes as he leaves while Hikari watched him go with a shocked expression.**_

"...no...he...he can't be serious!"

_**She tries to catch up to him and quickly runs outside and shouted, hoping he could hear her.**_

"TAICHI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?...Taichi..."

_**It was too late. She couldn't believe what was happening and she just stared at nowhere as the snow falls.**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

_**Back at Odaiba Park with Hikari and Takeru…**_

"Then...that's that..."

"Poor Taichi...where could he possibly be?'

_**He looks at Hikari, trying to give her hope.**_

"Don't worry, Hikari...Maybe he got lost or something...I know he'll come back..."

_**She quickly gave him an angry glare.**_

"How can you say that, Takeru? I know my big brother! He won't come back not until Sora's back for him! In fact, I've never seen him so depressed like that! I couldn't believe that she and Yamato...the two best friends of my brother would hurt him this much! I thought she would be my sister one day! True she was close to Taichi but why did she chose Yamato instead? I don't want to see my big brother suffer like that!"

"Hikari...I-"

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

_**Takeru backed away from her, shocked and hurt from her words. Hikari begins to cry even more.**_

"I hate you, your brother and Sora! This is all your fault!"

_**He puts his hands on her shoulders as he tries to calm her down.**_

"Calm down, Hikari! Can't you just forget what I've said and forgive my brother and Sora? This will only make everything worse!"

_**She pushes him and his hands away.**_

"NO! Not now that my brother is missing! I will only forgive them if Taichi comes back! so forget about me Takeru!"

_**Hikari runs away crying while Takeru tried to stop her but she was just too fast.**_

"HIKARIIIIII!"

_**Few minutes later…Takeru went home with a sad look on his face…**_

"I can't believe Hikari hates me, especially my brother and Sora..." *sigh* "...if only Sora ended up with Taichi, none of this would have happened!"

_**His mother, Natsuko pops out of the kitchen checking who just came in.**_

"Oh Takeru, you're home! how's your talk with Hikari?"

"Worst than a nightmare..."

_**Then he tells everything to her...**_

"Hmm...that's a pretty big problem...well, if Hikari really hated you then you must do something to bring Taichi back."

"But how mom? how? I don't want her to hate me forever..."

"I could call the police to look for him...but that would only cause more trouble. Well, for now, why don't you talk to Yamato about this whole situation?"

"...talk?...I guess I could try..."

_**Takeru calls Yamato and a few rings later, a cool voice was heard on the other side of the phone…**_

_"Hello? Ishida residence..."_

"Big brother! Have you heard about Taichi being missing?"

_"Really? Who told you?"_

"Umm...Hikari..."

_"hmm...why would he be missing? Did something happen?"_

"Well...let me say it's kinda my fault, your fault and Sora's fault."

_"Why us?"_

"Taichi wants Sora and he couldn't take you and her together...so he ranaway.. And Hikari hates me now because of your relationship. She said, if he comes back, she will forgive us. Well, you know that I don't want her to hate me right?"

_**Yamato was starting to get annoyed of where the conversation is going.**_

_"What's your point?"_

"I think, this whole thing would be over if...you give up your relationship with Sora...in that case, Taichi would know and come back! I know it's selfish but he is still your best friend, remember?"

"…"

_"No can do, Takeru. Me and Sora love each other..."_

"B-But brother, I'm afraid that Taichi was terribly hurt about your relationship with Sora! He was crying!"

_**Takeru's persistence angered the usually cool Yamato. **_

_"I thought we've finished this? Hmph! I'm really sorry, Takeru...there's nothing I can do about it..."_

_**He finally hangs up the phone, which now angers Takeru and ends up slamming the phone as well.**_

"That's it! I won't let this go on! If Yamato doesn't break up with Sora, I'll do it in a hard way! Just to let Hikari stop hating me!"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 2! Please read and review! :)<br>**


	3. Five Heads are Better than One!

**Hi! Here's Chapter 3! It has a bit of a song fic at the end and the chapter's longer than the first two so please bear with me.**

**I don't own Digimon nor the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pleased, Puzzled, then Loved ~ <strong>_**Chapter 3: "Five Heads are Better than One!"**_

_**The next day, Takeru plans to call Hikari again while trying to talk and calm himself…**_

"Okay, Takeru! I know Hikari is still mad at you but...You should at least try to apologize to her again...maybe she'll forgive you this time, okay? So calm down!"

_**As Takeru dials the number and got her phone ringing, somebody other than her answers the phone...**_

_"Hello?"_

"Hello? May I please speak to Hikari Yagami? It's her friend, Takeru."

_"Well, well, well...if it isn't the goody-goody Takeru!"_

"Huh?...Hey! You sound familiar to me...who is this?"

_"...It's some amazing guy you never wanna cross with, you idiot!"_

_**Takeru begins to become annoyed with the REAL idiot on the other side of the phone.**_

"Aww, come on! I don't have time for jokes whoever stuck-up, moron you are! Just give the damn phone to Hikari!"

_"Geez, chill man! It's me, Daisuke."_

"Daisuke? What are you doing at Hikari's house?"

_"Well, she called and told me what happened...hmm...and I was planning to go out with her but she's really depressed, so I'll save it for later..."_

_"Very courageous, aren't we? Even though Hikari shot him down a few times, he's still at it…" _

_**Takeru thought to himself while trying not to laugh.**_

_"So, what do you want with Hikari?"_

"I need to talk to her about what happened yesterday...I want to apologize to her..."

_"Again? Sorry, pal...Seems like Hikari doesn't wanna talk to you."_

"But I really have to talk to her! Just give her the phone, Daisuke!"

_**Daisuke tries to tease him even more and is secretly giggling to himself…which in return makes Takeru more annoyed with him than ever.**_

_"Nope. She doesn't wanna talk to you..."_

"Grr...Fine! Just tell her I'm sorry, okay?"

_"Sure thing..."_

"Bye..."

_"Bye!"_

_**After hanging up, at Hikari's house...**_

_"Hehehehehe...sucker! Now Hikari's all mine! No more Takeru! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_**Daisuke thought to himself while having an evil smug on his face. Hikari comes out of her room.**_

"Hmm?...Who was that?"

"Oh!...ah...wrong number?"

_**He told to her as she caught him off-guard. She gave him a puzzled look then goes back to her room leaving a relieved Daisuke in the living room.**_

"Whew! That was close!"

_**Back to Takeru's home…He is becoming restless and is walking back and forth, thinking to himself.**_

_"What should I do?...She still won't talk to me!...If Yamato won't agree on breaking up with Sora, then...bringing Taichi back is my only choice now. Hmm...but where can I find him?" _

_**He stops for a second, then quickly lightens up.**_

"AHA! I know!"

_**At Koushiro's home...Koushiro, and Jyou are having a study session until Takeru came in, tell them the whole story about Taichi being missing, and plans to ask them a favor. **_

"What? You want me to track him on my computer?"

"Yes."

"Strange... What if he's back in the Digimon world?" _**Asks Jyou as he butts in into the conversation.**_

"Hmm...That could happen..."

_**Suddenly, somemone quickly opens the door...To their surprise, it was Miyako and Iori who are both flustered from all the running, while her being so intense just to get the latest gossip or rather news. Koushiro looks at her with a confused look.**_

"Miyako?"

*huff-huff-huff*...I've heard from Hikari that Taichi was missing!"

"Is it true?"

_**Miyako and Iori ask with a curious face.**_

"Well...yeah..."

_**Takeru knew that the issue will become big so he decides that everyone should be there, hear the whole story, and get more information of Taichi's whereabouts.**_

"Before you guys ask some questions...Where's Ken?"

"Umm..."

_**Iori looks at Miyako worriedly, while she plays around with her fingers.**_

"Huh?...uhh...umm...he's busy r-right now..."

_**Koushiro looks at her as if suspecting her of a crime. Miyako then tries to break the ice by asking Takeru again.**_

"..."

"A-Anyways, Why would Taichi ran away?"

"It's a long story..."

_**Takeru tells them all that had happened about Taichi, Hikari, him, Yamato and Sora...**_

_**Jyou puts his hand under his chin and thinks about the whole situation…**_

"So...That's why..."

_**Miyako goes to Takeru, trying to comfort him.**_

"Wow...Hikari really dumped you, huh? That was a little mean..."

_**He scratches his head at the comment.**_

"Well...that's Hikari to you..."

_**Iori interrupts and tries to go back on the big picture.**_

"Hmm...So you're suppose to break Yamato and Sora up, right? Well you can't just tell him like that..."

"I know...that's why I'm thinking of a plan..."

_**Jyou quickly got nervous and starts having an anxiety attack with Takeru's idea.**_

"Whoa! Are you really serious about this? T—This whole b—break up thing?"

"Yeah."

"B—But his relationship's none of our b-business! And doesn't he or Sora have a—any say in this?"

_**Takeru gives them a very serious, and determined look.**_

"I don't care. I won't hold back...It's for me, Hikari and Taichi..."

"B—But! "

_**Koushiro puts his hand on Jyou's shoulder to stop him while shaking his head in refusal.**_

"This is Takeru were speaking to. There's no stopping him when he starts getting serious and when it comes to Hikari. We all know how determined, and how devoted he is to her…it's impossible to stop him at this point."

_**Jyou looks at him then at Takeru then sighs in dismay. **_

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this…"

_**Miyako interrupts the whole situation, ignoring Jyou's rants and getting excited by Takeru's determination.**_

"How about your plan on finding Taichi?"

"That's our first plan...why don't you start tracking him down, Koushiro?"

_**Koushiro got startled as he finds Takeru a bit in a rush for quickly ordering him.**_

"Huh?...S..sure!"

_**He starts to press some random buttons on the keyboard then had this surprised look on his face.**_

"What? The computer can't locate him? But how?"

"Huh? Try again..."

_**Iori whispers to Miyako.**_

_"Whoa! He's a different Takeru!"_

_"He's even more determined than ever! I know he's serious but not this scary…"_

_**Koushiro presses random buttons on the keyboard again and after a few minutes, he looks back at them in disappointment.**_

"No! The computer really can't find him!"

_**Jyou's usual negative self shows up…again.**_

"Oh no...what if he's...he's-"

_**Koushiro, Takeru, Miyako, and Iori shouts at him in unison:**_ "DON'T EVEN SAY IT!"

_**He quickly looks down embarrassed.**_

"...sorry..."

_**Koushiro puts his hand under his chin, thinking.**_

"Maybe he turned off his Digi-vice so that we can't locate him..."

_**Takeru was becoming frustrated. He puts his hands into fists and slams it on the table.**_

"Why is Taichi doing this to us? Doesn't he know that everyone's worried? He's making it harder for us!"

_**Everyone becomes worried about him but Miyako tries to give him hope by suggesting another way of finding him.**_

"Umm...how about we find him ourselves? That might give us more chance to find him! Right guys?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, I guess...for Hikari's sake..."

_**Koushiro stands up to lead the group.**_

"Well then...let's split up!"

_**Takeru goes with Jyou, Koushiro goes with Miyako and Iori...**_

_**They started looking for Taichi everywhere in Odaiba. While they are searching for him, somewhere in a karaoke bar, Mimi was there killing some of her time while slamming a softdrink on the table out of her frustration about her so-called friends.**_

"Hmph! I can't believe they forgot about me! They are so mean!"

_**The bartender at the counter approaches her.**_

"Why don't you sing to cool yourself off?"

*sigh* "...I guess that will do..."

_**She quickly grabs the microphone and goes to the stage.**_

"Hi everyone! Is it okay if I sing a not-so-popular English song? I've been living in America for 5 years now..."

_**Some random people on their seats shouts at her.**_

"It doesn't matter if you sing an English song or not! Just sing!"

"YEAH!"

"Okay, okay!"

_**Mimi starts to sing...**_

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
>You might say a little righteous and too proud<br>I just want to find a way to compromise  
>Cos I believe that we can work things out<em>

I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
>But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong<p>

_**Koushiro, Miyako and Iori ask every neighbor who saw and know Taichi...**_

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
>How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side<br>If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
>lost without you<br>I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
>I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you<em>

_**Takeru and Jyou were running everywhere looking for Taichi...**_

_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
>Baby I'm so lonely all the time<br>Everywhere I go I get so confused  
>You're the only thing that's on my mind<em>

Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
>Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say<p>

_**While Koushiro, Miyak,o and Iori were running, Koushiro asks her a question she would love to avoid right at that moment.**_

"Something happened between you and Ken...am I right?"

_**She quickly stops on her tracks and looks down. Iori heard him ask, looks at her, and stops running together with Koushiro as well.**_

"..."

"...Miyako?"

"You don't have to hide it, Miyako...it's all over your face. You'll feel much better if you tell it to someone..."

_**She looks at him, trying not to cry.**_

"...Koushiro..."

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
>How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side<br>If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
>lost without you<br>I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
>I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you<em>

If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
>Can't stop the tears from running down my face<br>Oh

_**Takeru and Jyou goes to the last house on the street...Sora's house...Takeru knocks on the door while a woman in a kimono, who is Sora's mother, opens it. Jyou interrogates her.**_

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"Umm...Are you Sora's mother? We're her friends..."

"Yes, I am...If I'm not wrong...you're Jyou Kido and this is Takeru Takaishi...am I right?"

"Yes."

"Would you two like to come in?"

"No, thank you madam...we-"

_**Takeru quickly interrupts her.**_

"Have you seen Taichi Yagami?"

_**She quickly becomes surprised by the sudden question.**_

"You know, the sporty guy with big brown hair and used to be Sora's childhood friend...have you seen him?"

_**There was silence then she finally gave an answer.**_

"No, I haven't seen him..."

"Oh... Thanks anyway..."

_**Takeru quickly runs off while Jyou thanked her while catching up to him.**_

"Sorry to bother you madam!"

_**After they have left, Sora's mom closes the front door and goes to open the door to the guest room.**_

_**There lies an almost lifeless Taichi, sitting in the corner of the room with his digi-vice on his hand and a bottle of beer on the other hand. He is pale, his eyes are sore red from all the crying, and his body was too tired to move. She looks at him in concern.**_

"Seems like your friends are looking for you..."

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm here..."

"...Taichi..."

_**She leaves the room with a worried look on her face. Taichi lazily looks at his digi-vice.**_

"Heh...Good thing I turned this thing off..."

_**He drinks the beer on his other hand then cries to himself.**_

"Oh Sora...If only you're here with me, everything else won't matter…It will be…just…you and me…"

_**He finally falls asleep as he chants those words. Sora's mom was leaning her back on the door, over hearing Taichi's words. She felt the pain he was going through and understands how close he is to Sora. She decided to keep him for a while until he feels better.**_

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
>How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side<br>If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm lost without you  
>I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you<br>I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_

_**Mimi finishes the song. Everyone was happy and was clapping for her...**_

"Thank you so much everyone!"

_**That night, Takeru, Koushiro, Miyako, Iori, and Jyou all meet at Odaiba Park...Takeru quickly asks thr group.**_

"Any news?"

_**Miyako tries to catch her breath.**_

"Sorry...No luck..."

_**Koushiro asks the other group.**_

"How 'bout you guys?"

_**Takeru and Jyou looks down, disappointed.**_

"..."

_**Jyou scratches his head.**_

"Well, this isn't good…"

_**Iori looks at Takeru as if reading his mind.**_

"So, what do we do now?"

"Time for plan B!"

_**Koushiro, Miyako, Iori and Jyou look at each other, worried. Miyako interrupts Takeru before he gets out of hand.**_

"Geez, Takeru! Can plan B, like, wait until tomorrow? We've been running around for almost a day!"

_**Koushiro nods and agrees with her.**_

"She's right..."

_**Jyou sits down and touches his feet. Iori sits down as well.**_

"My feet hurt..."

"Me too..."

"Fine! We'll do this tomorrow morning, ten o'clock sharp! Are you with me guys?"

_**Koushiro, Miyako, Iori, and Jyou lazily responds:**_ "...yeeesss..."

"Okay, Then it's settled! See ya guys tomorrow!"

_**Takeru quickly runs off while Miyako continues to complain.**_

"Boy! Doesn't he get tired?"

_**All of them thinks then sighs in defeat...**_

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 3!<strong>

***The Featured song in this chapter is "Lost Without You" by Delta Goodrem.***


	4. Takeru's Plan B!

**Hello again! I really want the other chapters out of my hands but I might be busy for a while. Anyway, Here's chapter 4!**

**I don't own Digimon nor the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pleased, Puzzled, then Loved ~ <strong>_**Chapter 4: " Takeru's plan B!"**_

_**Morning…At Yamato's house…Yamato is cooking while thinking deeply to himself.**_

"Taichi...Should I tell it to Sora?..." _*sigh*_ "Nah..."

_**Masahiro, the cool rock star's father was eating on the table. Suddenly, somebody rang the doorbell.**_

"I'll get it..."

_**Yamato goes at the door and opens it, which in return, puts his usually calm face into a shocked one. He saw the one thing or rather the one person he least expect to be on his doorstep.**_

"Huh?"

"Well, Good morning Yamato! Aren't you an early bird!"

"M-Mimi!...What are you doing here?"

_**She quickly gave him the cutest pout he could've imagined.**_

"How rude! You could have at least said: "Oh hi Mimi...You're pretty as ever! Would you like to come in?"

_**This type of attitude of Mimi is something that Yamato couldn't resist which annoys him to no end. He sighs in defeat and ends up letting her in.**_

"Okay, okay! Just shut up..."

_**Mimi goes into the house while Yamato goes back into his cooking with Masahiro noticing the cute girl with him, entering their home. He had an idea and quickly eyed Yamato.**_

"Oh, what's this? Are you two-timing, Yamato? I know you're a musician but you don't have to do what they do."

_**This got Yamato a bit distracted and annoyed but still continues his cooking.**_

"Are you crazy? I already have a girlfriend! I would never try to look for another one and don't lump me with those other musicians! Also, that's not something a dad would ask his son!"

_**Mimi agrees and raises an objection as well.**_

"Yes! And I also have a boyfriend in America!"

_**Masahiro raises both of his hands in defeat.**_

"Okay! No need to be so defensive…"

_**There was a bit of silence in the room until Masahiro starts talking to Mimi.**_

"So what's your name? Haven't seen you around here before..."

_**Mimi sits down beside him to continue the conversation.**_

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa, Sora's best friend and used to be Yamato's friend..."

"Nice to meet you Mimi. I'm Yamato's dad, Masahiro Ishida."

_**While Masahiro is busy shaking hands with Mimi, Yamato interrupts them.**_

"Why did you come here Mimi?"

"Oh!...You see, I went to Takeru's house a while ago...but nobody's home so I thought he would be here visiting you..."

"Why don't you go look for him in your other friend's house?"

_**Mimi gives out her signature pout again. **_

"Well...for your information, my other friend's are your other friend's too and sorry if I ever disturbed you, Mr. I'm-the-coolest-guy-in-world!"

"What's with the coldness, Yamato? You shouldn't be cold to cute girls like her."

_**Mimi smiles and nods at Masahiro's last statement then goes back to look at Yamato.**_

"Thank you...see? He thinks I'm cute..."

_**Yamato quickly looks at his dad in his defense.**_

"That's none of your-"

_**Before he could finish his sentence, he became shocked after noticing an orange-haired girl right behind them.**_

"S-Sora!"

_**Masahiro and Mimi looks back, while Sora stares at Mimi.**_

"M...Mimi?"

_**The room was silent and Masahiro looks at his watch…**_

"Oh! Look at the time! I'm gonna be late! See ya guys later!"

_**After Masahiro gets out of the awkward scene, Yamato leaves his cooking, trying to explain things to Sora.**_

"It's not what you think Sora...she just came here and-"

"Don't worry, Yamato...it's okay...I know why she came here..."

_**Mimi gives her a questionable look.**_

"Huh?"

"You wanted to get mad at everyone because nobody went to see you at the airport, right?"

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot! Hey! How did you know?"

"Well, your postcard just came in yesterday...you sent it late..."

"What? Oh...stupid me! Anyways, why did none of you guys came to see me even if my post card was late? I was so mad I thought you guys have forgotten about me!"

"Of course not, Mimi! Me and Yamato are just busy these days so we forgot about it...Sorry..."

"I forgive you...that's what friends are for! Umm...have you seen Takeru? I haven't talked to him yet..."

_**Yamato thinks for a moment and looks at the time.**_

"Hmm…Maybe he overslept...why don't you try calling him?"

"I'll try!"

_**She quickly stands up and stops on her tracks.**_

"Umm...where's the phone?"

_**Yamato and Sora looks at each other and sighs in dismay. Sora then leads her to the other room.**_

"Umm...It's here..."

"Oh! I knew that!"

_**Yamato and Sora thought at the same time**_: _"Same, old, Mimi…"_

_**At Takeru's house...He realizes that's he's late for their meeting and goes down the stairs checking the time repeatedly.**_

"Oh man! I overslept! Why does this have to happen to me?"

_**The phone suddenly rings and he answers it.**_

"Hello? Takaishi residence?...Oh hi Mimi! How are you?...What? You're back? Really? I'm so happy!"

_**Mimi shouts on the other side of the phone.**_

_"What are you talking about Takeru? Didn't I send you a postcard that I'm coming back few days ago?"_

"What postcard?"

_**Suddenly, the doorbell rings at Takeru's house and he tries to put Mimi on hold.**_

"Just a sec, Mimi..."

_**He opens the door and sees the mailman.**_

"Yes?"

"Are you Takaishi Takeru?"

_**Takeru nods at him while he gives him a postcard.**_

"There's a postcard for you..."

_**He gets the postcard and reads it to himself.**_

_**To: Takeru Takaishi**_

_Hi Takeru! How are you? Me? I'm doing fine!_

_I just wanna tell you that I'll be coming back _

_this Christmas to celebrate with you guys! It will _

_be: this Friday, 12:30 midnight at the airport! Please _

_come and see me and don't forget to tell everyone_

_about this okay? Bye now!_

_**Hugs and kisses,**_

_**Mimi**_

_**He thinks to himself:**__ "Ugh...Her postcard is late..."_

"Umm...Thanks anyway..."

_**The mailman leaves and Takeru goes back to the phone…**_

"Hello?"

_"What took you so long?"_

_**Takeru laughs a little with the mistake she did for mailing the postcard.**_

"Mimi? It seems that your postcard is late..."

_"Again? Oh brother...anyway, where did you go this morning? I went there but nobody's home!"_

"Oh that! I overslept! I was supposed to go…to…Koushiro's…house…and….."

_"And what?"_

_**Takeru just remembered about his meeting with Koushiro and the others which made him panic and hang up the phone.**_

"Ack! Oh no! I'm late! I'll talk to you later Mimi! Bye!"

_**Back at Yamato's house…Mimi was about to say something on the phone to Takeru but he already hanged up on her. This made the cute Mimi upset and ended up slamming the phone.**_

"Grrr...Takeru! No one ever hangs up on Mimi Tachikawa!"

_**She quickly runs off to go to Koushiro's house. Sora tries to stop her but she's already gone.**_

"A…Mimi!" _*sigh* _ "Where do you think she's going?"

"I dunno..."

_**Yamato goes back to his cooking and panics. Sora just looked at him then laughs.**_

"WAAAA! The eggs!"

_**Few minutes later at Koushiro's house...Takeru finally arrives.**_

_*huff-huff-huff*_ "Sorry...I'm really sorry...I won't be late next time...I promise!"

_**An annoyed Miyako speaks.**_

"Yeah, yeah Takeru...just sit down and let's get this over with 'cause I've got lots of work to do!"

"For Plan B...as what I've said yesterday...were going to break Yamato and Sora up so that if Taichi heard the news about it, he will come back and Hikari will forgive me and those two! Is that okay with you guys?"

_**Iori and Jyou have a skeptical look on their faces.**_

"I know Jyou was against about this plan but that just sounds so evil…"

"He's right… like I said, this is a really bad idea...besides...Yamato must be very protective of Sora by now..."

"But guys! Yamato doesn't deserve Sora! He knows...I mean...everybody knows that Taichi and Sora are close! We often thought of them as a couple, remember? Taichi gave his whole life to her and I know that there's a girl who really deserves Yamato! Don't you guys agree with me? Let's give Taichi some justice about his love!"

_**Miyako stands up and cheers.**_

"Yeah! Justice! I totally support you, Takeru!"

_**They all sighed at her little act. Koushiro then explains the situation of Yamato and Sora's relationship to Takeru for better understanding.**_

"You do have a point but it will be very hard for us to separate them. I mean...they are dating for a very long time. They have probably done things…you know…"

_**He blushed at his last statement which made Miyako poke him on the side, teasing him.**_

"I'm not sure...My brother never told me about him and Sora being lovers. He never mentioned anything about them to me, or to everyone else...don't you find that strange? We only knew it when we saw them together a lot. I guess that's the time they got official and this put a lot of stress on Taichi to the point that he couldn't handle his feelings anymore..."

_**Takeru closes his eyes, imagining Taichi and Hikari's sad faces. He then opens them with a more serious look.**_

"I'm not turning back now. Hikari said she can't stand her brother acting like that...that's why I'm forced to do this."

_**The room became silent until Miyako breaks the ice with tears on her eyes.**_

"Oh Takeru! Hikari is so lucky! There's somebody who would do anything for her!"

_**Everybody looks at her then sighs in defeat. Koushiro finally speaks.**_

"Shall we start thinking of a plan then?"

_**Everyone responds in unison:**_ "Okay!"

_**Few minutes later...Iori scratches his head in confusion while Miyako was getting quite annoyed.**_

"I'm not really good at thinking..."

"This is boring!"

_**Takeru tries hard to think of something and finally lightens up.**_

"How about we find a girl that will get Yamato away from Sora? How about that?"

_**Koushiro and Jyou nods in agreement at the idea.**_

"That's what I was thinking too..."

"Good idea...but where can we find a girl?"

_**Everyone tries thinking again. Iori then finally speaks up.**_

"I know! How about Jun Motomiya, Daisuke's sister?"

_**Koushiro, Takeru, Miyako, and Jyou looks at him and shouts:**_ "NO!"

"It's only a suggestion…" _*sigh*_

_**Iori becomes flustered for being embarrassed. Miyako is the next one to speak an idea.**_

"How about Yamato's fans? We could make good use of them!

_**Koushiro and Jyou speaks in defense.**_

"Yamato has a lot of fans but...it will be very hard to talk to them since all of them are obssessed not in love with him..."

"Plus...he easily runs out of patience. Especially to weird girls…Jun for example…"

"What he needs is a girl who is open, friendly, sweet, someone he could tolerate, one who can soften his heart, and not to mention...pretty of course! He's good-lookin' so he deserves someone who is pretty! That would surely kill his fans!"

_**They all look at her grinning self which made them sigh except for Takeru, who is busy thinking. Koushiro comments on her last statement.**_

"That's quite descriptive, Miyako..."

"Thanks!"

_**Takeru then finally speaks.**_

"You know, that really reminds me of someone..."

_**Koushiro, Miyako, Iori and Jyou looks at each other in confusion.**_

"…"

_**All of a sudden, the door was forcefully opened by a beautiful but upset, strawberry blonde-haired girl which ended up startling and shocking them.**_

_*huff-huff-huff*_ Do you...mind...if I cut in?..."

_**All of them in unison except Takeru:**_ "MIMI?"

_"Perfect..." __**was all Takeru could think of at that moment leaving a smile on his face while staring at Mimi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 4!<strong>

**Please read and review! :)**


	5. Where Art Thou, Taichi?

**Hi! I'm back…sort of. I'm half-asleep when I did this and I think this is not my strongest chapter but please read anyway. Here's chapter 5!**

**I don't own Digimon nor the characters. *yawn***

* * *

><p><strong>Pleased, Puzzled, then Loved ~ <strong>_**Chapter 5: "Where Art Thou, Taichi?"**_

"WHAT?...YOU WANT ME TO SEDUCE YAMATO? YOU GUYS REALLY THINK I'M SOME CHEAP WOMAN?"

_**Mimi shouts in exasperation at them on her topmost almost shrieking voice in existence. Takeru tries to calm her down.**_

"But Mimi, you're our last chance! We have no choice at all! You have to do this, pretty please? With sugar on top?"

"NO! NOT IN A GAZILLION YEARS! Even if your please has sugar on top, no means no! I can seduce any guy except for a cold guy like him...and besides, Sora is my best friend, who is also Yamato's girlfriend! If I try to break them up, that would positively break our friendship too! Don't you realize that?...Why are you guys asking me on doing this? Why do you guys wanna break them up so badly? This is all wrong!"

"We already know that!…We're only doing this because…"

_**Takeru looks down, reminiscing about what happened between him and Hikari.**_

_"My brother's gone! And I hate you, Takeru!"_

_**Back to reality, Takeru quickly looks at Mimi with pleading eyes.**_

"A lot has happened since you've been gone…"

_**Takeru and the others tell Mimi the whole story. Few minutes later, Mimi was silently thinking to herself. Jyou and Koushiro steps in, trying to convince her.**_

"He was gone for 4 days now...that's why were planning this..."

"So Mimi, is it okay for you to do this…with us?"

"No, but…I…I did talk to Taichi the day before he disappeared."

_**All of them were shocked and this made Takeru lean forward to her with a serious look on his face.**_

"So...W-What did you two talked about? Did he tell you some clues to where he is going or anything at all?"

"Well...kinda...He was totally drunk that day."

"Uh-huh...what else?"

"He told me how Sora dumped him. Of course, I didn't believe him at first since they're really close to each other…but after I saw him cry, I guess that proves everything. He looked so miserable. He said he was waiting for Sora for so long but she never came back for him. He probably got fed up waiting for her to the point that he can't control his feelings anymore and ran away. That time, He wasn't the Taichi that we all know…he was different..someone we never knew."

_**She starts to pace around the room, nervously.**_

"When I asked him to find somebody else and forget about Sora, he just cried. Just looking at him, I could easily tell that he was really honest about his feelings for her. He loves her so much…I think he wouldn't even think twice on giving up his life for her! He told me he can't forget her and is desperate to get Sora but his best friend is standing on his way. He's afraid to lose his friendship with the both them. And…Oh! He also looked hideous!"

_**Everyone in the room looks down…Except for Miyako who cries in an outburst which made Iori sigh.**_

"WAAAAHHH! That's the most romantic story I've ever heard!"

"You're over-reacting again, Miyako..."

_**Jyou, and Koushiro speaks up with sad faces but Takeru tries to give them hope.**_

"Poor Taichi...he really suffered so much. This really is another side of Taichi we never got to explore…I really feel sorry for him..."

"Yeah...he's been a good leader and a good friend too...but as our leader, he always remained confident no matter how worse the situation is. He never wanted to drag anyone down that's why things like this is something he wouldn't want to talk about because it'll end up crushing our spirits. He always remained positive the whole time…but other than that, he's really-"

"Well, That doesn't mean that were gonna give up, right?"

_**Everyone looks at each other and agrees. Iori then speaks up to Mimi.**_

"So Mimi, are you going to participate with us so this will be over? I know it'll be hard for you to make Yamato fall in love with you because-"

_**She quickly stands up with a really flustered and angry look on her face. **_

"Guys! Enough! This is insane! You guys know that Sora is my best friend! I could never betray her!"

_**Iori backs away in dismay while Koushiro and Miyako try to convince her.**_

"We all know that Mimi but...you are our only hope now! We weren't given any choice! Because of their relationship and Taichi's disappearance, Hikari hates Takeru! That's why were trying our best to bring Hikari and Takeru's strong friendship back!"

"Yeah! And nobody can resist your beauty Mimi! You're so pretty!"

"Thanks, Miyako…but still, I won't do it! I already have a boyfriend in America and I think this is all plain wrong and crazy...so see ya!"

_**She was about to leave when Takeru quickly stops her from her tracks by pulling her arm. He gave her his most precious and pleading eyes he could ever have and this made Mimi more confused than ever.**_

"Mimi please! I'm begging you! I really need your help! I don't want to be hated by Hikari forever...You all know that I only have eyes for her...So, please listen to me for a second...please, Mimi?..."

"W-What is it?"

"Do you still remember our adventure in the Digimon world? You were always the one who's playing or sometimes taking care of me. Funny…when we were there, my brother wasn't only worried about me…he didn't show it, but there were times that he was also worried about you. He doesn't trust people easily but he quickly trusted you that is why he lets me play with you back then...do you remember?"

_**Mimi stops for a moment, remembering their Digimon world days.**_

"I..."

_**Unfortunately, she realizes this and quickly looks the other way, trying to hide her blushing face.**_

"That's—no way! Still...you can't force me, Takeru!"

"Okay…fine! I won't force you. But there's one more thing I wanted to tell you all this time…"

_**She looks straight at him with another confused look on her face. He returned her gaze with a passionate expression while having his best smile.**_

"I have always wished that... I would have a kind, friendly, and sweet sister like you. You were always so nice to me and I admire you for that. Thank you very much."

_**This got her attention and continued listening to him.**_

"Of course, there were also times I've imagined you being with my big brother. If I had to choose of who my brother dates, it would be you. I like Sora but not the way that I like you. I always thought I could make you guys go together somehow because I want him to look at you and know you better. Maybe if you guys date, you will learn from each other."

_**All of them were shocked at what Takeru said. Mimi cries a little then gives him a hug in which he returns.**_

"Aww..Takeru...You don't really lie, do you? Except for the part where you want me and Yamato together…"

"Promise! I mean it!"

_**Jyou is becoming jealous and thinks to himself:**_

_"Lucky for Takeru...he gets a free hug! And Mimi with Yamato? Like that could ever happen!"_

_**Miyako is practically crying tears of joy while Iori, and Koushiro were whispering to each other based on the current conversaton.**_

"This is like in the soap operas!"

"Hmm…Takeru is as emotional as his brother..."

"I guess it's in the genes…"

_**Takeru finally let's go of Mimi.**_

"So...are you gonna participate with the plan?"

_**Mimi looks down, worried.**_

"I…I don't know...I'll think about it..."

_**Miyako then interrupts them, killing the moment.**_

"Umm...is it my turn to hug Mimi?"

_**All of them sighs in disappointment. Mimi quickly looks at the time and panicked of how late it is.**_

"Oh no! I still have some shopping to do! See ya guys tomorrow!"

_**Takeru speaks and catches her attention to which stopped her once again.**_

"Mimi?..."

"Huh? Yeah?"

_**He gives her a really big, and sincere grin.**_

"Welcome back..."

_**She stares at him then finally gives him a bright smile. **_

"Thanks..."

_**She quickly leaves the room while Jyou sighs and complains to Koushiro.**_

"If she say yes to our plan, I would feel very jealous of Yamato..."

"Why? Is it because she dumped you before?"

"N-Nah, Forget it..."

_**Miyako confronts Takeru about what he said earlier to Mimi, as she finds it too good to be true.**_

"Did you really mean what you've told her just now, Takeru? I mean, come on…you just did all that to get her to say yes, right?"

"No, All of it is true. That's what I wanted to tell her ever since we were in the Digimon world. Now all we have to do is to wait for her answer 'till tomorrow…"

_**They all finally agreed on each other, hoping that she would help them with their plan. While at Yamato's home, he is busy playing his guitar while thinking about Taichi's current situation and avoiding telling it to Sora. He then sighs to himself. Sora happened to be there at his house and looked at him with concerned eyes.**_

"Yamato, What's the matter? You seem troubled..."

_**She got him startled, almost dropping the guitar.**_

"Huh? Oh...it's nothing...it's only about Taichi-"

_**After saying that, he quickly covers his mouth.**_

_"Damn! I shouldn't tell her about him!"_

"What? Are you still jealous of me and Taichi? Come on, Yamato...we've been dating for a long time now and all of us have moved on already…"

"Y-yeah...I guess..."

"Hmm...are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah! Just don't mind me…"

"Alright...umm, I guess I'll be going now..."

_**She gives him a hug while he was busy being relieved of her not finding out about Taichi.**_

"I'll see you tomorrow! And stop thinking about being jealous with Taichi! Bye!"

_**She finally leaves Yamato to himself. He then looks down, feeling guilty.**_

"I'm…lying to her..."

_**While Sora was on her way home, she noticed someone at the park who is actually Hikari hanging out with Daisuke. She then calls out and goes to them.**_

"Huh? Hikari? Hikari!"

_**Hikari was looking down with tears on her eyes then heard someone shout her name. She looks around and seeing Sora, made her stand up quickly then finally glares at her.**_

"Oh Hikari! I haven't seen you lately...Huh? W..What's wrong?"

_**She becomes silent for a second then finally talks with a very angry voice.**_

"D-Don't you dare talk to me! You should be asking my brother that, not me! Stop worrying about me and your stupid boyfriend and pay more attention to my brother! You've hurt him! And I hate you for that! I thought you're really nice, but in the end, you're the worst! This is all your fault!"

_**She quickly pushes Sora and runs off crying. Daisuke was about to follow her but Sora suddenly pulls him.**_

"Hikari! Wait!"

"Wait Daisuke! I don't understand! What's going on? Why is Hikari like that?"

"W-What? Sora, haven't you heard? Taichi's missing for 4 days now! You should be the first one to know this!"

_**This made Sora shocked, and is now shaking. She continued to ask him questions of his whereabouts with a cracking voice while pulling him even harder.**_

"T-T...Taichi's gone? W—where? Tell me! Where is he? And why? How?"

"I don't know…I don't know! I think it's between you and Taichi! He was a wreck when he ran away, that's what Hikari told me! She's blaming you, Yamato and Takeru! Why don't you go ask the others? They might know something…U-Umm...Can I go now?"

_**She finally set him free and now runs off to find where Hikari went. Still shocked at the news, she is now lost in thought and kneels down with tears forming in her eyes.**_

"T-Taichi…Where...are...you...?"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 5!<strong>


	6. Breakups and Guilt!

**Hello again! I know I haven't updated for a while and some of the dream sequences on this chapter aren't that accurate and are a bit confusing (couldn't watch most of the episodes). I'm also struggling with the next chapters that are coming so once again, please bear with me. *sigh***

**Here's chapter 6!**

**I don't own Digimon nor the characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pleased, Puzzled, then Loved ~ <em>Chapter 6: "Breakups and Guilt!"<em>**

_**The next morning, Mimi is still in bed…having dreams of her pasts back in the Digimon World…**_

_**First dream sequence…**_

_**Mimi gives her biggest smile on Takeru…**_

_"Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear, sweet Mimi?"_

_"Aww, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best."_

_**Takeru smiles and looks at Yamato.**_

"_Isn't she cute?"_

_"Forget it."_

_**Second dream sequence… **_

_**Mimi is making graves for the fallen digimon friends, MetalSeadramon and Whalmon, while Yamato watches her and the others discuss what to do next. When Taichi tells everyone to leave, Mimi refuses. He starts yelling at her to deal with it while Yamato suddenly blows up and defends her.**_

_"Enough! Why don't you stop and think about other people's feelings for a change?"_

_"Huh? What are you talking about?"_

_"We all know you're right Tai but just give us a little space!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"We miss our friends who fought among side of us! Not everyone has ice running _

_through their veins like you do!"_

_"Wha-?"_

_**Takeru tries to calm Yamato but fails.**_

_"Calm down!"_

_"You're so busy looking forward that you never take time to look back! We've lost some good friends here Tai and it's nice to remember them once in a while!"_

_"If we always stop to do that, we'll never have enough time to save the world!"_

_"You still don't get it, I know you hear me but you're not listening!"_

_**After everyone calmed down, Takeru had thought to himself that he had never seen his older brother that upset before…**_

_**Third dream sequence…Yamato and Mimi random scenes…**_

_"Oh, my! I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals!"_

_**Yamato looks at Koushiro.**_

_"There she goes again. Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear? I'm not sure anymore."_

"_Maybe she's an alien spy."_

_"They didn't pay their power bill, is that it?"_

_"You know, you have no imagination!"_

"_Little louder, why don't ya, there's a couple of people who aren't staring yet."_

"_Actually, nobody noticed yet, but Yamato's right."_

_**Fourth dream sequence…Mimi and Palmon random scenes…**_

_"Wait. Are there more monsters like that big, flying beetle?"_

_"Yes, Indeedy!" _

_"Ick!"_

_**Yamato talks back.**_

_"Those monsters don't scare me."_

"_Was that a harmonica?"_

"_You think its-"_

_"Yamato!"_

_**-End of dream sequence-**_

_**A blushing Mimi slowly opens her eyes, stretches her arms then yawns. She sits up scratching her head, thinking to herself…**_

"…Why…did I dream of Yamato? What a weird dream…"

_**She quickly got out of bed and put on a change of clothes. She decides to go for a walk, still thinking of what Takeru had told her yesterday. When she's about to leave, Mimi's mom tries to stop her from her tracks…**_

"Good morning—"

_**She wasn't herself and ends up slamming the door and ignoring her which left a confused look on her mother's face.**_

"-Mimi?"

_**At Yamato's home, Yamato was putting away his guitar when all of a sudden, a furious Sora came in. This got him startled.**_

"S...Sora! W-"

_**She quickly cuts him off and shouts at the top of her voice.**_

"Yamato! Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me anything about what happened to Taichi? Why?"

"Sora, let me explain..."

"No! Daisuke told me what happened to him...Hikari is now...avoiding me! Now I'm getting more and more worried about him! Why did he ran away? Where did he go? When is he coming back? W-"

_**He then puts his hands on her shoulders, trying to hold his own feelings as he starts yelling at her.**_

"Look at you, Sora! You're acting as if I'm not even here! Could you at least forget about Taichi for a while? I know he'll come back! E-Eventually!"

_**She looks at him straight in the eyes but anger still evident on her face.**_

"H...How can you say that ? You're Taichi's best friend and you act as if you don't care about him at all! He's my friend too and I owe him a lot! Back in the Digimon World, he gave his life to me and I think it's time to pay him back by looking for him!"

_**Sora's last statement made the usually cool Yamato mad and end up raising his voice even more.**_

"STOP IT!"

"Why Yamato? Are you jealous? I just want to help my friend, that's all! You think that me and Taichi will get back together once I find him? Why are you thinking that way? You know that you and me love each other!"

_**He lowers his voice, puts his hands down, tries to calm down and then looks away.**_

"Well...it's just that I love you so much and-"

"Right...I thought you trust me? What happened to you? If you're going to act like this then let's not talk for a while! I can't forgive you for lying to me about Taichi! If you told me the truth, I could've stopped him from running away! So Yamato, I hope you think this over and change back to your true self…The Yamato that I used to know! Right now, I can't stand talking to you…so GOODBYE!"

_**She was about to leave but Yamato quickly pulls her from her shoulder.**_

"Wait! You can't do this to me!"

_**Sora then quickly slaps his hand away.**_

"Oh yes! I can Yamato and I just did! Why don't you stop and think about others first before yourself?"

_**She finally leaves a speechless Yamato and slams the door.**_

"…I…"

_**With no words coming out from his mouth, he ends up shouting to himself and slams his fist on the table.**_

"DAMN EVERYONE!"

_**At Inoue's store, Miyako yawns as she's extremely bored, waiting for customers to come in to the store.**_

"God! This is so boring! Why do I have to do this kind of job anyway?"

_**Suddenly Mantarou, Momoe, and Chizuru, Miyako's brother and sisters, comes in...**_

"Oh Miyako! Were going on a party at Jun's house! Would you like to come with us?"

"Huh? Oh, Daisuke's freak sister...nah, thanks...I don't go to freak parties..."

"Oh that's too bad! There must be lots of hot guys there! Anyways, see ya!"

"And Miyako, Please take care of the store while were gone, okay? And don't steal any money from the cash register!"

"Do I look like a thief to you? Hmph!"

_**They finally leave the store. A few minutes later, a customer comes in.**_

"Welcome to...huh? Koushiro!"

_**Koushiro looks at her, surprised.**_

"Miyako! What are you doing here?"

"Hello! Earth to Koushiro! This is our store! Duh! Didn't you read the sign?"

_**She then noticed that he's carrying his dear old buddy, laptop.**_

"Pff! Do you always have to bring that laptop of yours anywhere, anytime?"

_**He then hugs his laptop with a satisfied look on his face.**_

"Oh this...my laptop is my lucky charm that's all..."

_**She raises her left brow, and is kind of disgusted.**_

"Oooookaaaaaay...Then why are you here?"

"Umm...I was given this list of groceries by my mom. Do you know where I can locate these items?"

_**While he gives Miyako the list, her D-Terminal rings.**_

"Hmm? Who could that be?"

_**She gets the device then reads an e-mail and becomes puzzled with a hint of sadness. Koushiro curiously asks her.**_

"Who was it?"

"It's Ken. He wants me to see him at the playground right now. Uhh...do you mind if you wait here and take care of the store while I'm gone? I'll be right back in a flash."

_**He looks at her in concern.**_

"Sure..."

_**Miyako quickly leaves the store and goes to the playground at Odaiba park...**_

*huff-huff-huff-huff.* "Oh Ken! I went here as fast as I could...I haven't seen you for a while...you haven't called me for 3 weeks! I was worried sick of you! Where have you been? Geez!"

"Sorry...Me and my family became really busy and I had lots of things to do these past few weeks in the soccer club community..."

_**She ignored his excuses and just hugged him tightly.**_

"Oh Ken, you have no idea how much I've missed you..."

_**Back at Inoue's store, Koushiro couldn't sit still and is walking back and forth, busy worrying to himself.**_

*sigh* "I'm worried about Miyako...what if something happened?"

"If you're that worried, then we could follow her around or just hack her D-Terminal just to be safe."

_**Koushiro quickly looks back, surprised, as Iori and Jyou came into the store without him noticing.**_

"Guys!"

"We overheard you saying you're worried about Miyako…well, to be honest, we're kind of worried too…she's been restless these past few days so, if you don't mind, we're here to help."

_**Jyou quickly interrupts Iori.**_

"Wait Iori! I don't agree on this! This is invasion of privacy!"

"Come on, Jyou. Aren't you at least tiny bit curious?"

"Err…Umm-"

_**Koushiro was thinking to himself with his hand on his chin. He finally shares his thoughts.**_

"I'm really curious on what's really going on with her and Ken…She won't say anything about it and she's acting all strange recently. I think we have the right know…since she's our friend."

_**Jyou is still skeptical with the whole idea while Iori agrees with Koushiro's idea. Koushiro looks at his watch then looks back to them.**_

"Actually, she's meeting up with Ken right now."

"Really? Then now's our chance…I think you showed us how to hack our D-Terminals and activate the built-in microphone with your laptop before, right? That way, we could hear their whole conversation."

_**Koushiro opens his laptop and shows them the process of hacking to Miyako's D-Terminal. Jyou was caught off-guard when Koushiro started typing on the laptop.**_

"Hmm…Yeah…something like this…"

"What? We're doing it right now?"

_**Iori and Koushiro looks and gives Jyou a nod then goes back into hacking. Jyou sighs in disbelief. Meanwhile, At Odaiba Playground...Miyako is still hugging Ken while he has a sad look on his face.**_

"Miyako...t-there's something you should know..."

"What is it, Ken?"

"The true reason I didn't call you is because…I'm...scared..."

_**She quickly lets go of the hug and is now worried.**_

"Of what? What are you scared of? Me?"

"I did something terrible these past 3 weeks..."

_**He nervously looks away from her.**_

"I was in soccer practice, teaching new members of the club…then there was this girl who I accidentally hit on the face with the ball...and we quickly became friends…"

_**Miyako felt a lump in her throat and tried to swallow while listening to him.**_

"She is really friendly, and kind, and considerate, and gentle...and...and...and-"

_**She turns her hands into fists and annoyance is now shown on her face.**_

"And what?"

"I'm really, really sorry…Please don't get mad..."

_**He slowly looks at her in the eyes.**_

"I 'm kind of...falling for her..."

_**She backs away from him and is now shocked at the sudden confession. He tries to gather up his courage, as if preparing himself for the worst.**_

"Y-YOU'RE WHAT?"

"M—Miyako, I'm sorry… It's just that…she's so kind and perfect, and we have so much chemistry that's really hard to resist...I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it. It's because I'm weak. I'm not strong like Daisuke nor Taichi...you really can't expect good things from me. I…I'm the worst person in the world for doing this to you…"

_**Miyako is still in a shocked state, frozen in place. Tears are now running down her face while he sadly looks down on the floor.**_

"Does...this...mean...we're...through...?" *sniff*

"...Yes."

_**Her shoulders are shivering. She now tries to put a brave face on by smiling back at him.**_

"I…see…So, that's it. This is goodbye right? Well, I've got my last present for you before we go our separate ways, Ken..."

_**She quickly slaps Ken's left cheek so hard that he actually fell down and lost his composure. **_

"…Idiot!"

_**She ran away from the scene with tears forming once again in her eyes. Ken gently touches his cheek while staring at the silhouette of the girl who just left. He finally cries to himself.**_

"Miyako...please forgive me..."

_**A few minutes later, back at Inoue's store...Jyou, Koushiro, and Iori heard Miyako and Ken's conversation from Koushiro's laptop and are now in disbelief.**_

"That was...unexpected..."

"I can't believe Ken would do this…he shouldn't have left her hanging without telling her in the first place…"

"I knew it! We shouldn't have trusted that ex-digimon emperor!"

"Look, it wasn't his fault. He was weak…just like what he said. If he was strong, he wouldn't go around falling in love with some random girl and forget everything he had with Miyako."

_**Miyako arrives at the store, trying to wipe her tears but still fails to do so. The three boys went and tried comforting her.**_

"Miyako! Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"M…Miyako?"

_**She slowly looks at them then suddenly hugs Koushiro then cries really hard on his chest.**_

"WAAAHHH! WE'RE THROUGH! IT'S ALL OVER! KEN'S AN IDIOT! WAAAHHH!"

_**Koushiro was blushing at the current scene and felt really sorry for her. He then comforts her by hugging her back.**_

"There, there…Please be strong, Miyako..."

_**The boys became sad for her and stayed with her to make her feel better. Few hours later, at Takeru's house…Takeru is lying on the bed, staring at the phone in his hand, still thinking of Hikari.**_

"I wonder what Hikari is doing right now?"

_**Suddenly, the door to his room opens...it was Mimi.**_

"Huh?"

_**There was silence in the room until she finally speaks up. **_

"...I'll do it, Takeru..."

_**He quickly got out of the bed with a really happy look on his face then hugs her without warning. She then gives him a big smile and giggles at the sudden Takeru.**_

"Really? You'll do it? Thank you, Mimi! You're such a big help!"

"You're welcome! I'm doing this because of what you said yesterday! Plus, you're the sweetest kid ever!"

_**They now let go of their hug and the mood becomes serious.**_

"Thanks for being there with me Takeru..."

"...Don't mention it Mimi. You're always nice to me, anyway..."

_**She smiles then pats his head.**_

"Oh Takeru..."

_**Mimi's thoughts to herself:**_

_"Takeru really have grown up...I just hope Yamato would be more like him..."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 6!<strong>


	7. Please Come Back, Taichi!

**Hi everyone! It's a bit of a slow chapter but here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pleased, Puzzled, then Loved ~ <strong>_**Chapter 7: "Please Come Back, Taichi!"**_

_**The Next morning...at Yamato's home, Yamato gets out of the bed, yawning and stretching his arms while walking to the kitchen. **_

"Man...what a day I had yesterday..."

_**He opens the fridge, gets the milk, and drinks from it while turning around. A cute, strawberry blonde-haired girl was on the kitchen to which he didn't notice. She was wearing an apron, cooking something black, and greets him with a surprisingly sweet smile.**_

"Good morning Yamato!"

"Oh good morning-"

_**He was still drinking his milk until he realizes what's going on and finally chokes on her.**_

*cough-cough* "...MIMI? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well duh! I'm making your breakfast! See?"

_**She shows him the black, or rather, the burnt eggs while he looks at it in disgust.**_

"Err...I mean...how did you get in here?"

"Hmm...I wonder..."

_**Flashback...45 minutes ago, A drowsy Masahiro was just outside the door to his house, locking it as he was about to go to work. He looks back and was greeted by Mimi.**_

"Good morning ! You seem so early today, sir!"

"Huh?...Hey...you're that girl who came from America. So, why are you here?"

"Nothing really...just passing by."

"Do you want some coffee or something...come on in...I'll just unlock this and-"

"No thanks...I'll only gonna make you late for work...maybe next time…"

_**He looks at his watch.**_

"Yeah...guess I have to go...later!"

_**He starts to walk away then stops and looks at her.**_

"And call me Masahiro!"

_**He finally waves at her then leaves but Mimi thinks for a moment and quickly chases him.**_

"WAIT!...Umm...can I have the keys?"

_**There's a brief silence between them then he finally blushed.**_

"K...kiss?...but...you're too young for me!"

_**This made Mimi blush as well as they completely misunderstood each other.**_

"EXCUSE ME? I meant the key to your apartment not a kiss! I think you're the one in need of coffee..."

_**He scratched his head, embarrassed and relieved at the same time.**_

"Oh...yeah...sorry..."

_**He gets the key on his pocket then hands it to her.**_

"Here's a duplicate key...I've got two more extra keys so that's yours to keep...You're Yamato's friend so I trust you…Later!"

_**He waves goodbye to her while she waves back as well with a big grin on her face.**_

"Thank you very much! Hehehe.."

_**End of flashback...**_

_**Back at the Kitchen…**_

"And that's what happened! My! Your father is soooooo charming especially to a cute girl like me! Heehee!"

_**Yamato slaps his forehead in exasperation.**_

"Urgh! DAD! grrr..."

"Now that I'm here...let's talk!"

"There's nothing to talk about Mimi...you can leave now."

_**Mimi pretends to cry, trying her best to get his attention.**_

"Oh Yamato! you're so cruel!" *sniff*

"O-Okay, okay! You can stay! Sheesh!"

_**He sits down on the dining chair and sighs to himself. She notices this and got a bit concerned.**_

"Umm...You look like you're having problems...I'd love to listen…if you don't mind."

_**This got his attention and looks at her, surprised.**_

"...How did you know?"

"I can tell it from your eyes..."

_**They looked at each other and their eyes met. Yamato and Mimi suddenly looks away blushing.**_

_"Oh my God? His eyes are the same as-"_

"'Fine, I'll tell you...Sora and me...are cooling off..."

_**This surprises her and quickly sits down beside him.**_

"What? What happened?"

"I...I lied about what happened to Taichi...she got really worried when she knew what happened to him and she was blaming herself as if it's the end of the world...she was really mad and I didn't tell her because I was scared that Taichi would steal Sora from me...but he didn't...he just kept waiting and now he ran away..."

"...Or maybe you're scared because you know that Sora is really for Taichi...hmm?"

_**He looks at her for a moment then looks away.**_

"That's...not true..."

"Geez, Yamato...when will you ever be true to yourself? When will you stop being so stubborn? Everybody knows Sora and Taichi's friendship...it's strong and it will take gazillion years to break it...and-"

_**He interrupts her by standing up with a serious expression on his face.**_

"Stop it, Mimi...I've had enough...just leave me alone..."

_**He walks away which made Mimi even more concerned and sad for him.**_

"Yamato..."

_**Few hours later...Mimi calls Takeru on the phone...**_

_"Hello? Takaishi residence...Mimi? What's up?"_

"Umm...How should I say this...uhh..."

_"So did you succeed on going in?"_

"Well...yeah but…It's not going well between Yamato and Sora…they're cooling off…"

_"Really? that's good news but...it's for a while, right?"_

"Uh-huh...and he said to me that he lied to Sora about Taichi's disappearance which made her more worried than everyone else! I think he was jealous...he actually knows that they're not really for each other but he won't admit it...why is he like that? I don't understand him at all!"

_*sigh* "...That's my brother!...Why don't you try to support him for a while? He needs someone to talk to right now...or maybe...you could change him..."_

"Change him? Impossible! He tells everything to himself!"

_"Oh! and have you heard the news about Miyako and Ken? I heard they broke up."_

"Huh? Now that's shocking..."

_**Mimi suddenly hears Yamato going down the stairs.**_

"Uh-oh...I think Yamato is coming! Talk to you later!"

_**She quickly slams the phone. Yamato was at the door to the room, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.**_

"What are you doing?"

"-Oh! look at the time...I should be going to the mall by now! Haha! see ya!"

_**She nervously runs off, leaving a confused Yamato.**_

"She's acting weird."

_**At Odaiba Park...**_

"Whew! That was close!"

"Mimi?"

_**She looks up startled and saw her lost, best friend, Sora.**_

"Huh? Sora? what are you doing here all alone?"

_**She became silent then looks down on her feet.**_

"…"

"Okay, I know...you and Yamato are cooling off."

_**She suddenly looked up at her with a shock look on her face.**_

"Huh? How did you-"

"Of course I know! I'm a smart girl!"

_**Mimi grins proudly to herself while Sora tries to ignore the "smart" part.**_

"Err...right...Umm...Mimi?...What would you do if you have a boyfriend but you're kind of confused about him and your best friend?"

"Well...that depends which love weighs more to you…If I were to choose, I'd choose my boyfriend because…well…he's my boyfriend! Why would I even have a boyfriend in the first place if I don't even love him first?"

_**Mimi looks at her, pauses for a while, puts her hand on her shoulder and talks again.**_

"What I meant was...Which of them do you love more? Which of them do you think did everything for you? Boyfriend or best friend? What's important is to know how you truly feel…If not, you'll only confuse yourself…Wow, did I really say that?"

_**Sora stares at her then suddenly cries. Mimi tries to comfort her by giving her a pat on the back.**_

"Oh Mimi...I don't know what to do...I'm more worried about Taichi right now rather than the relationship between me and Yamato and I don't know why…I'm so confused...Taichi ran away because of me...it's all my fault..."

"Don't say that...maybe you're acting that way because you really have eyes for Taichi but you didn't really know because you have different reasons of why you love the 2 guys..."

_**While Mimi says that last part of her sentence, her voice trails off and Sora stares at her, more confused than before.**_

"What?"

"What? Nothing! Err… forget what I said and try to discover those feelings of yours okay? hehe!"

_**Sora looks down to her feet again, tears still flowing down her face.**_

"Taichi...Taichi has to come back...No! He definitely needs to come back! I can't stand him suffering because of me...I really can't..."

_**She looks up to the sky as if talking to Taichi himself with a cracking voice.**_

"You promised to be there with me no matter happens, remember? So please, you have to come back…Please…come back…Taichi…please, please…please…"

_**She suddenly falls to her knees and covers her face with her hands, crying even harder than before. Mimi was surprise at the intense emotions Sora is currently showing and became extremely sad. She goes and hugs her tightly, trying her best to ease her pain. **_

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 7!<strong>


	8. Our Broken Friendship! What Now?

**Hi again! School is crazy busy so I didn't have time to update…here's chapter 8!**

**I don't own Digimon nor the characters.**

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pleased, Puzzled, then Loved ~ <strong>_**Chapter 8: "Our Broken Friendship! What Now?"**_

_**At Odaiba school, the older digidestines were volunteers in school as part of being an alumni. It is now winter and Jyou is walking around the school grounds, hugging himself from the cold.**_

"Brrr...Man, it's starting to get cold!...Huh?"

_**He looks around and sees Koushiro standing and watching the current soccer team practice.**_

"Hey! Koushiro!"

"Jyou…"

"So, what are you doing in here, staring in space? Are you waiting for someone?"

_**He looks back again at the soccer team, reminiscing.**_

"Not really..."

"Hmm?"

_**Jyou notices Koushiro's out-of-it look on his face then looks at the soccer team as well. **_

"Taichi hasn't come back yet...it's been a month...I wonder if he's alright..."

_**There was silence for a moment then Jyou pats Koushiro's shoulder, cheering him up.**_

"Don't worry! I'm sure he'll come back safely...You know him. He's the kind of guy who doesn't give up that easily!"

"Right...I guess. Oh, I heard from Takeru that Mimi's making her move on Yamato. I hope that Takeru's plan would work out before Christmas or else the same thing that happened between Taichi and Sora before might happen again..."

"Yeah...Oh, I almost forgot, let's go to the computer lab…I need to review something with you."

"Sure."

_**At Taichi and Sora's old classroom...Sora starts to look around, thinking of the days they used to go to school together with everyone, with Taichi. She sits down for a second on one of Taichi's old desk and stares in space.**_

"...Taichi..."

_**She then stands up and walks out for a stroll, thinking of him even more. In the hallway, Takeru is helping Iori carry the final exam papers.**_

"Umm...thanks for helping, Takeru."

"Don't mention it...if you need any help, just ask me."

"Okay..."

"I'm glad we have a few more days before Christmas vacation…aren't you excited?"

"…Huh?"

_**Iori stops on his tracks and have a sudden shocked expression. Takeru saw this and looks at the direction he is looking and saw Daisuke and Hikari talking to each other.**_

"...And that's what he said! Haha- Huh?"

_**Daisuke stops talking and finally noticed Takeru and Iori. There was an awkward silence but Daisuke tries to break it with a nervous tone in his voice.**_

"H-Hi, Takeru! Hi, Iori! It's been a while!"

"Daisuke…H-Hikari..."

_**Hikari was shocked to see them which quickly turned into a frown. Takeru was struggling to look at her face and looks down on his feet.**_

"Hikari...I...I'm sorry...I..."

"Stop apologizing...those words won't bring my brother back. Remember what I told you? I will only accept you if my brother have returned..."

"H...Hikari..."

_**She looks on the other way, just behind Takeru, only to see Sora, which surprised her and made her frown and angrier even more. She looks away, disgusted. **_

"Huh?...ugh..."

_**Sora was walking, looking down depressed when she finally noticed them in the hallway turning her depressed expression into a shocked expression. She was a few meters away behind Takeru.**_

"Hmm?...Hikari!"

_**She got their attention as they look behind Takeru. Daisuke knew that all hell will break loose and starts to become more nervous.**_

"B-Bad timing, Sora..."

_**Hikari gave Sora a cold-chilling glare while she stares at her sadly. **_

"Hikari...I know you're still mad at me but please...don't do this to me...I really want your brother back and-"

_**She finally snaps and shouts directly at her.**_

"YOU, SHUT UP! THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT CAUSE IT'S ALL YOUR STUPID FAULT FOR BEING A BURDEN TO MY BROTHER! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF! YOU'RE JUST PRETENDING TO BE NICE AND FRIENDLY TO HIM BUT IN THE END YOU AND HIS BEST FRIEND BETRAYED HIM! YOU COUPLE OF FAKES!"

_**Sora was shaking at this sudden outburst and quickly slaps Hikari's cheek.**_

_*SLAP!*_

_**Iori and Daisuke was shocked at what happened and Takeru's still looking down. Hikari touches her cheek, still glaring at Sora. There was a moment of silence then Sora finally speaks with her cracking voice and a face that's about to cry.**_

"What's eating you, Hikari? You're starting to hurt my feelings...You know I'm not perfect! I may have done something wrong with your brother but I can't allow you to say such words to me...because I never pretended to be nice and friendly with him...Whenever we're together, I could always be myself…"

_**Hikari is still touching her cheek and still glaring at her but Sora's last comment just kept her silent and angrier inside so she decides to back down and leave.**_

"...Let's go, Daisuke…"

"Uhh...Y..Yeah..."

_**Daisuke gives them a last look then chases after Hikari. Sora looks at Takeru and was about to touch his shoulder.**_

"Take-"

_**He quickly shouts in anger at her and slaps her hand away, not looking at her.**_

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Huh?"

"B..Because of you...because of you and my brother..."

_**Iori was getting scared of the current Takeru while he still continues to shout at her but is now staring straight at her with tears flowing down his face.**_

"Takeru..."

"HIKARI NOW TOTALLY HATES ME!"

_**Sora was shocked at Takeru's words while Iori tries his best to calm him down. Takeru looks down to his feet in anger.**_

"SHE'S NOT THE SAME HIKARI ANYMORE! IF YOU HAD ONLY CHOSE TAICHI OVER MY BROTHER, NONE OF US WOULD HAVE BEEN HURT! YOU JUST CHOSE MY BROTHER BECAUSE OF HIS FACE AND YOU KNOW THAT HE'S MORE POPULAR THAN TAICHI! YAMATO ONLY SAW YOU AS A FRIEND BUT YOU TRICKED HIM AND HE FELL FOR IT!"

"Takeru! Calm down! Please!"

"EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT YOU AND TAICHI WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER…YAMATO AND YOU KNOW IT TOO! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT? YOU'RE JUST BEING NAIVE!"

_**She is now shaking and tears are now building up on her eyes as she listens to his words.**_

"Why?...Why are you telling me all this?"

_**He looks back at her and this time, tries to calm himself.**_

"You know the truth, Sora. Stop running and denying it. You and Yamato are the cause of me and Hikari's broken friendship..."

_**He finally leaves. Iori looks at her before leaving with him.**_

"S...Sorry, Sora..."

_**As she watches them leave, she kneels down then cries to herself.**_

"Why am I such a pain to everybody?...Am I...wrong? *sniff*...whenever I'm in this situation...you were always there to fight for me...Oh Taichi..."

_**She puts her hands to her face and cried harder to herself. At the computer lab...Koushiro is reviewing some university project Jyou was working on with him.**_

"Hmm...these answers are all messed up..."

"Huh? So are you telling me that all my answers are incorrect?"

"Well...sort of..."

_**Koushiro continues to type on his computer then looks at Jyou who's becoming teary eyed. This made him more disturbed than ever.**_

"You're mean, Koushiro! I worked really hard for those projects and I never make a mistake!"

"Geez, Jyou! Please don't give me that look! You're scaring me! I'm sure you're half-asleep when you worked on this…"

_**While both of them are debating, Miyako comes out of nowhere with a smile on her face, startling them.**_

"Hi guys!"

"M..Miyako!"

"So...what are you guys doing? hmm?"

"Well, just double-checking Jyou's projects...how about you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm okie-dokie!"

"Huh? Are you sure you're okay? I mean...how about you and Ken? Have you gotten over it?"

_**Koushiro quickly elbowed Jyou and shook his head sideways as he looked at him.**_

"Jyou..."

"Oh that's okay! I forgot about it! Haha! And besides, there's lots of hot guys out there waiting for me!"

_**Jyou and Koushiro said in unison with feeling of disbelieft:**_ "Really..."

"Umm...do you guys mind if I get you a juice or something?"

"Sure...thanks, Miyako!"

"Don't mention it!"

_**She then runs off to the hallway while Jyou and Koushiro quickly whispers to themselves.**_

"She seems okay now...don't you think?"

"I don't think so...Based on the way she acts, she's still trying to cover up her feelings by pretending to be happy...I know that deep inside her, she's totally hurt..."

"...I see..."

_**Koushiro had a serious face thinking to himself while Jyou stares at the door, both worried at Miyako. **__**But Koushiro's hunch was right. She wasn't alright she is trying. At the hallway, Miyako was running while crying at the same time.**_

_"Come on, Miyako! Don't cry! Be strong! You're a big girl now! So please don't cry! You can bear it I just know it!...Stop crying already!"_

_**She slowly stops on her tracks still crying and thinking to herself.**_

"I can't take it...I just can't take it...we were just fine but now...why?...It's so unfair!"

_**She quickly wipes away her tears then tries to smile again.**_

"I don't understand but I'll try to be brave just like you said, Koushiro..."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 8!<strong>


	9. So, Love is Lost Then?

**Hi to all! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I greatly appreciate it! Here's chapter 9!**

**Featured characters in this chapter:**

**- The Teenage Wolves band members:**

_Takashi, Yutaka, and Akira_

_- Jun, Daisuke's older sister_

**I don't own Digimon nor the characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pleased, Puzzled, then Loved ~ <em>Chapter 9: "So, Love is Lost Then?"<em>**

_**Three days later...Mimi was bored so the digidestines decided to invite her and let her visit Odaiba school. At Odaiba Entrance, Mimi's eyes were filled with tears of happiness.**_

"Wow! How long has it been? This sure brings back a lot of memories!"

"I know! How about we tour you around the school? Some things have changed you know… "

"Oh! How nice of you! Thanks, Takeru!"

_**An excited Miyako quickly pulls Mimi while Iori frowns at her clinginess.**_

"It would be awesome if I just go with you alone, Mimi! I wanna learn on how to be more like you!"

"You're so selfish, Miyako..."

"Shut up!"

"Well then, Let's go!"

_**Takeru smiles at the current scene but the smile fades after thinking about what happened few days ago.**_

"...Hikari..."

_**All of them walk around the school, touring Mimi on things she have missed. Suddenly, Mimi was laughing so hard when a piece of flyer hits her face. She looks at it and reads to herself.**_

"Huh? What's this? Hmm...It's something about a Winter Party Reunion here..."

"What? Let me see!"

_**Miyako grabs the flyer from Mimi.**_

"Hey! There's gonna be lots of food and some band tryouts! How come I've never heard of this party?"

"Wait, Band tryouts? I'm sure that the Teenage Wolves would be there."

_**Mimi gave Takeru a confused look while this got Iori's attention and looks at Takeru as well.**_

"What, what, what? What Teenage Wolves?"

"I think Mimi doesn't know yet about Yamato's band..."

"Yamato is in a band? I didn't know that! Come on. Tell me!"

"Well...it's been 5 years since the Teenage Wolves started...My brother doesn't talk about his band members that much but he's a very good bass player and lead singer!"

"Really? Yamato can sing? Well, I know anyone can sing, but Yamato isn't really the vocal type…I mean, back in the Digimon World, he only played his harmonica and now...and now...All of a sudden, He has a band!"

_**Iori looks at the flyer, looking for the schedule while Mimi is busy getting excited about Yamato's band.**_

"Hmm…and look, the band tryouts is today…"

"What? Then let's go! I want to see him in action!"

_**Mimi was pulling the hesitant Takeru while someone called out to them.**_

"Hey guys!"

_**Miyako and the group looks back and saw Jyou and Koushiro going in from the entrance.**_

"Jyou! K-Koushiro! What are you guys doing here? I thought both of you are going to stay at home today?"

"Well...I feel like going to school than stay at home and watch tv...How about you guys?"

_**Takeru feels hesitant on going to see Yamato, which Iori noticed, but he kept silent about it.**_

"We're going to watch my brother's practice today..."

"What a coincidence! We're going there too! Yamato invited us."

"Alright! Then let's go all together!"

"OKAY!"

_**At the school stage...Yutaka, Takashi, and Akira, three of Yamato's band members are with him, setting up their equipment. Yamato was slouching at the table and was spacing out**_

"Yo! Yamato! We're ready!"

"Huh? Yeah, let's get this over with…"

_**Takashi pats his shoulder.**_

"Hey man, get over it...You just have to give Sora some space..."

"Yeah, pal!"

"So what's the song?"

"Let's try that song that I heard from the radio this morning…"

_**All agrees...then Mimi and the others came from the back stage and were watching him...The band starts to play and Yamato starts to sing...**_

_so just go go away 'cause I never wanna know_  
><em>so just run run away but the shadows take your place<em>

_it's a long and lonely road if you take it take it home_  
><em>I knew the time was near but you had me had me wrong<em>

_and if you say that you were mine then i believe that's a crime_  
><em>and if you live by candlelight then the faded then the faded<em>  
><em>memory lines they go away 'cause i never wanna know<em>  
><em>so just run run away but the shadows take your place<em>

_no lies could shelter you but you hide them hide them well_  
><em>but morning comes too soon and it's too late too late to tell<em>

_and if you say, that you believed then the memories they decieve_  
><em>and if today you spread your wings and the feelings and the feelings<em>  
><em>never change they go away like the leaf you'll get stripped away<em>  
><em>so just run run away but the shadows still remain they still remain<em>

_that day we hid behind our words until we lied_  
><em>that day we promised that we'd never turn away<em>  
><em>that day we slipped into the night not to be seen<em>  
><em>that day when i opened up my eyes<em>

_so just go go away 'cause I never wanna know_  
><em>so just run run away but the shadows take your place<em>  
><em>so just fall fall away like the leaf you'll get stripped away<em>  
><em>so just run run away 'cause you will never you will never see my face<em>

_**After the song was done, An astonished Mimi once again cries tears of happiness.**_

*sniff* "Yamato's all grown up…"

_**All of them stared at Mimi and sighs in disbelief. The band members gather once again.**_

"Hey, Good job, guys! It turned out great for our first try!"

"After all, this is THE Yamato we're talking about…You're the man!"

"Come on, you guys..."

_**Yamato was blushing with the member's comments while Yutaka notices Mimi and the group at the back stage.**_

"…Hey, Yamato! Your friends are here!"

"Hmm?"

_**He looks at the back stage while all of them approaches him. Jyou is the first one to comment.**_

"Wow, Yamato! We didn't know you're at that level! You're a pro!"

"Thanks...so, all of you came just to see me practice?"

_**Takeru wasn't looking directly at him while he starts to talk.**_

"Well, we just wanted to show Mimi your band...she couldn't get over the fact that you can sing-"

_**Mimi quickly interrupts Takeru and goes near Yamato with sparkling eyes.**_

"Oh Yamato! You rock! How come you never mentioned that you're in a band? I never would've imagined that you'd be doing something like this 'cause when I first met you, you were this shy and cold-hearted kinda guy! But now, look at you!"

_**He blushes at her comment and looks away.**_

"Anyways, Umm…these are my band members...This is Yutaka, Akira, and Takashi…and this is Mimi Tachikawa...she just came from America a month ago..."

_**The trio greets Mimi, which made her smile then looks back at Yamato again.**_

"Hi, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, guys! I'm glad that you guys aren't fighting over Yamato overshadowing any of you…"

"Are you kidding? Without us, Yamato won't be able to handle the pressure over his fans…he has his music while we take the fans…it's more like give and take."

"Hahaha! That's sooooo Yamato!"

_**Mimi and the band members are laughing together while the comment made Yamato embarrassed and blushed at the same time.**_

"W-Whatever! You guys had your fun already…"

_**He was getting a bit impatient and tries to change the topic. Koushiro notices his sudden change of mood.**_

"Are you guys still going to watch me practice or what?"

"Of course, that's why we're here…right, guys?"

_**Mimi stares at Yamato then thinks for a second. She frowns at the thought of him treating her differently today than his usual cool, snarky self.**_

"Wait a second! You know, you're totally different today…Is it because I'm admiring you and your musical coolness? I just remembered, when I came to your house few weeks ago, you seem like you didn't care about me at all! I cooked breakfast for you and stayed with you until you feel better about Sora 'cause you looked lonely…And then all of a sudden you became so mean to me that you wanted me to leave! I was just trying to help!"

_**All of them are shocked about what Mimi said...except for Takeru. Yamato's band members quickly gives him doubtful looks and whispers to him.**_

_"Y—You've already spent time with her in such short notice, Y-Yamato?"_

_"Isn't this like two-timing in some sort of way? Aren't you a little too quick on this?"_

"_As we just said, Yamato's THE man!"_

_"What? No! It's not like that! She's-"_

_**Yamato is already panicking and is flustered about where Mimi's conversation is leading while she continues to babble on her story.**_

"Hmm…now that I think about it, when I tried looking around your house, I saw 2 guitars, a keyboard and a drum set at the basement...that means-"

_**Mimi slaps her forehead in her own realization while Yamato is still in panic mode.**_

"How stupid of me! Of course you have a band! Why haven't I thought of that? I thought you were the only one who plays all those instruments and you're some kind of musical genius! Why didn't I get the idea before? Geez..."

_**She pouts to herself then gets mad at him and he also gets mad in return.**_

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought I'm your friend?"

"Well, Y-you never asked! And it's already pretty darn obvious right from the start, don't you think? And who told you to touch my stuff?"

"How could you! You left me out! After cheering you up and spending time with you, this is what I get?"

_**There was an awkward silence. All of them looks at him in dismay especially his band members while Yamato glares at her.**_

"What? Is there something on my face? Say something! I know I'm cute but don't stare too much…"

_**Yamato is so annoyed that he gives his band death glares and quickly pulls Mimi to the back room.**_

"OW! You're hurting me!"

_**She was touching her wrist in pain while he slams the door right behind him. He forcefully holds her on the shoulders and was almost yelling at her.**_

"Listen, Mimi…If you're here to piss me off or to ruin my life, then leave! We didn't really spend time together, not even a date! So stop leading them on! There's nothing between us! We're just friends and I don't want Sora to know any of these silly rumors or gossips! You got that?"

_**Mimi got surprised at the sudden outburst of Yamato and nods repeatedly in return. He looks down relieved not removing his hands on her shoulders. There was an awkward silence until Mimi finally spoke.**_

"Umm...Yamato?...your...hands on my...shoulders?..."

_**He realizes what he's doing then quickly removes his hands from her shoulders, embarrassed and flustered.**_

"S-sorry...Anyway, I hope you understand…"

_**She nods silently then stares at him in awe.**_

"All this time...you really care after all…well, to Sora…"

_**His face becomes red from her stare then looks away.**_

"...whatever..."

_**While having a moment together, the door right behind Yamato was suddenly and forcefully opened. An obsessed and hyperactive Jun Motomiya, Daisuke's older sister, screams with a teasing voice. **_

"OH YAMATO! YOUR BELOVED JUN IS HERE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

_**Unfortunately, the door hit Yamato badly on the back that he completely lost his composure. He is now falling down in front of Mimi.**_

"ACK!"

"EEK!"

*BLAG!*

_**Jun peeks into the room looking for him then looks down slowly on the floor only to see something she least expected.**_

"Y-Yamato?..."

_**Yamato now is on top of Mimi. He shakes his head, recovering from what happened. He looks down in front of him and got shocked on the position they're in and became flustered but didn't take his eyes off of her. Mimi is lying down on the floor, also shocked, and flustered and is staring straight up at him, returning his gaze.**_

"..."

_**Another awkward silence came up until Jun panicked and end up screaming on the scene.**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

_**All of the digidestines came right into where the scream came from. Jyou was the first to ask.**_

"W-What happened?"

_**Jun was so shocked she was shaking and couldn't say a word. She just slowly pointed into the room with her mouth open. Everyone on the scene peeks into the room and saw Yamato and Mimi in an awkward position, both blushing and having some sort of staring contest. This greatly shocked all of them. Miyako quickly covers Iori's eyes and backs away from the door.**_

"Bad for you Iori!"

"Hey! I can't see! What's going on?"

_**Yamato snaps out of it, looks back at the door only realizing that they are being watched.**_

"Huh? No! Wait! Let me explain!"

_**Jyou sighs, shakes his head sideways and pushed his glasses back in disappointment, Takeru grins to himself, Yutaka is still surprised, Akira compliments Mimi, while Takashi teases him.**_

"I didn't know you liked Mimi..."

"Hehe…Why didn't you tell us, bro?"

"I can't believe you, Yamato! How are you gonna explain this to Sora?"

"We can't blame him…Mimi's cute!"

"Man, you are so dead if Sora hears about this!"

_**The last comment got Yamato's attention. He quickly stands up mad, glares at Takashi and pulls him from the collar while Koushiro tries to calm him down.**_

"No one's gonna tell Sora...not a word! Whatever happened here stays in here!"

"Yamato, please c-calm down!"

_**Mimi finally stands up and bows her head in front of them then gives them an apologetic smile.**_

"I'm sorry...it was all my fault…I was too clumsy but Yamato's right…Please don't tell Sora or anyone else. Just forget this ever happened..."

_**She then runs off, not looking at them. Koushiro was about to stop her but Miyako prevented him and shakes her head sideways as to letting her go. Yamato gives her a last look then looks down feeling guilty while Takeru stares in dismay to where she ran off.**_

"...Mimi..."

_**As Mimi arrives at her house, she slams the door to her room. She leans her back at the door as she slowly slides down, having a depressed look on her face while remembering what just happened between her and Yamato. She closes her eyes, puts her hand on her chest trying to calm herself down but fails after feeling her heart beating faster and faster and her cheeks getting warmer. She opens her eyes, realizing something she shouldn't have in the first place.**_

*sigh* "I can't even calm myself down…I think...I might be falling for him...but I can't…it's never suppose to happen… It's purely impossible…"

_**She got surprised at her own words and Sora's face quickly flashed in her mind. She hugs her knees tighter then cries silently to herself.**_

*sniff* "…Sora…I'm so sorry...I'm really, really sorry…"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 9! <strong>

***The Featured song in this chapter is "Never" by Binocular.***


	10. Mimi's Boyfriend, A Clone?

**Hello again! The chapters are taking longer than I thought…**

**Anyway, Here's chapter 10!**

**I don't own Digimon nor the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pleased, Puzzled, then Loved ~ <em>Chapter 10: "Mimi's Boyfriend, A Clone?"<em>**

_**In a corner street in Odaiba, Sora saw her mother's name on her ringing cellphone and was about to answer but her phone gave up on her. She looked for a nearby phone booth.**_

"Hello? Mom? My phone just died. Why are you calling? Is something wrong?"

"…_umm…nothing really. I know you're extremely busy but I'm just wondering how you're doing. I haven't seen you in a while and I've been hearing about what happened to Taichi…and about you and your boyfriend too."_

"I…I'm okay…I know you heard about Taichi and Yamato and me cooling off…but I was thinking-"

"_You're still with that boy? I don't want to pry but…please break up with Yamato. There's someone out there that's more than just popularity and looks. I also think he's taking you for granted."_

"What? No! Mom, what are you saying? I was actually planning on getting back with him…I mean we shouldn't have fought in the first place…I can't believe I'm hearing this from you!"

_*sigh* "Alright, But promise me you'll find Taichi…His family is looking for him and is in great distress."_

"Yes, mom...I promise."

_**Sora's mom contemplates to herself.**_

_"If she comes here, it'll be over but he's not yet ready to face her…this should stall her for a while." _

_**After hanging up the phone, Sora sees a running figure crossing the street. Big brown hair, long blue winter coat and blue headband…She couldn't see his face but can only think of one person…Taichi. **_

"Is that…Taichi?"

_**Without thinking, she shouts his name and chases after him.**_

"TAICHI! TAICHI! WAIT UP!"

_**No matter how much she called for him, he never looked back but she continued calling and chasing him until she lost him after taking a turn on a nearby corner. He disappeared without a trace.**_

"Huh? Where did he go? How strange...Taichi..."

_**At Yamato's home, Masahiro was about to leave the house for work.**_

"Hey, Yamato...I'm going now...lock the door for me, okay?"

_**After closing the door, Yamato was sitting at the dinner table and just stared at the door then sighs to himself. He looks at the coffee on the table while remembering what happened a few weeks back between him and Mimi.**_

_"...I've never come that close to her before…she's so beautiful and smells like candy…and her eyes, I've never seen them sparkle like that before too…I want to see her again…" _

_**Yamato realizes what was going on in his head, had a shocked look on his face then blushes to himself. **_

"W-What am I talking about? Geez..."

_**He nervously grabs and drinks the coffee on the table then looks around the house, thinking about Mimi again.**_

_"...but, everything feels livelier when she's here…now, it feels lonely without her...I hope she comes back..." _

_**Suddenly, he hears the door open and he quickly stood up and had a happy expression, as if expecting a certain strawberry blonde-haired girl come in but, his smile fades when he saw an orange-haired girl at the entrance instead.**_

"…Sora?"

"…"

_**Sora was looking a little down and finally looks at him.**_

_**At Mimi's house, their phone rings and Mimi's mom answers it.**_

"Hello, Tachikawa residence...Who am I speaking to?"

_**She continues to nod then suddenly shouts in surprise and excitement. **_

"WHAT? HE'S REALLY COMING? OH MY GOODNESS! MIMI'S GONNA BE SOOOO HAPPY! Yes! Thank you so much!"

_**She quickly hangs up the phone, runs to the stairs and shouts towards Mimi's room. **_

"Mimi! Someone's coming today for you and you won't believe who it is!"

_**Nothing's answering from her room but silence.**_

"…Mimi? Are you up there in your room?"

_**Mimi got up early that morning and wasn't home. At Odaiba Park, she just had her morning walk then her usual shopping spree. **_

_*sigh* _"I can't believe I only bought these much…this is so not me…"

_**She looks down on the 3 bags she's holding and sighs to herself again. She's quite down about all that had happened a few weeks ago with her and Yamato and suddenly remembers them. **_

_"Yamato...why can't I forget you? Do I seriously like you or I like you because you resemble him?"_

_**She looks up into the sky, thinking deeply. **_

_"I don't like this...I'm so unfair...it's so unfair! I don't want to betray anybody but…is it too late for me now?" _

_**She notices that tears have fallen from cheeks, which ruined her make up. She quickly went through her bag to look for a compact mirror to fix her face while walking home. **_

_**Few minutes later, Mimi finally arrived at her home. She was welcomed by her mother at the door with a surprise she didn't expect.**_

"Oh Mimi! Your boyfriend's here to see you!"

_**Mimi froze and dropped the mirror she was holding which broke into pieces on the floor while she nervously looks on the unexpected face in front of her. The person smiles back at her.**_

"…M-Michael!..."

"Hello, Mimi...How's my love's vacation?"

_**While all this pressure is happening at the Tachikawa house, at Miyako's home, Jyou, Koushiro, Takeru, and Iori are there watching T.V. and using the computer, trying to find information about where Taichi could be. An angry Miyako shouts in the room.**_

"GRRRRRR...Those so-called siblings of mine! They can't even fix the blankets and wash the dishes! Damn lazy people!"

"Chill Miyako! Since you want to be a housewife, you can practice now."

"Hmph! Shut up, twerp!"

_**Iori quickly looks down humiliated while Takeru pats his head, trying to comfort him. Miyako then changes her attention to Koushiro.**_

"YO! Koushiro! Could you lend me a hand here? You're just playing with your stupid computer!"

_**He quickly slams his laptop and became a little annoyed.**_

"Miyako, I know you're saying all this because you're angry. I will help you but don't ever call a computer stupid! That's an insult!"

"Blah-blah-blah! Just help me here okay! Less talk, more work! C'mon!"

_**She then grabs his back collar and drags him with his laptop.**_

"Lucky me..." _*sigh*_

_**Jyou and Takeru laughs at Koushiro while Iori still feels humiliated. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and Takeru gets the door. Takeru, Iori, and Miyako got surprised to see a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy almost their age, they haven't seen in a while come in. The trio shouts in unison.**_

"WALLACE!"

_**Jyou and Koushiro looks at each other, confused. Takeru and Miyako try to explain who the person was.**_

"Who's he?"

"His name is Wallace...He's one of our friends in America and he's the one who saved you guys from Chocomon..."

"In other words, he's on the 3rd movie of Digimon! He doesn't exist in the series so he now exists in fanfictions, okay? Why don't you guys watch the movie instead!"

_**Koushiro quickly covers Miyako's mouth while Wallace gives her a bright smile and compliments her. **_

"M—Miyako! You're not suppose to-I mean, we'll get in trouble!"

"You're still as cute as ever, Miyako..."

"Whatever...you said the same thing to me in the movie too, you know...anyways, how did you know where I live? And why are you here? Oh, wait, Don't tell me you're going to court me or something…"

_**Takeru, Iori, Jyou, and Koushiro shout together at her. She looks at them grinning innocently.**_

"MIYAKO!"

"What?"

_**The situation just made Wallace crack up even more while Koushiro smacks his face in embarrassment.**_

"Have a little decency, will you?"

"Haha! Well, Miyako, we could arrange that…but how I got your home address is another story. During my flight, I met a son of a famous actor in America. We had a little chat and said he's going to pay his Japanese girlfriend a surprise visit in Odaiba. What a coincidence that he's going to Odaiba too, right? I asked him if he knows someone named Miyako Inoue, then he said yes and I told him I'm your friend but it's my first time visiting Japan, so he gave me your home address..."

_**Takeru's jaw dropped after hearing Wallace's story.**_

"…W-Wait! The guy you met on the plane was a son of a famous actor in America?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't tell me...by any chance, is his name...Michael?"

"Yeah! Spot on! How did you guys know him?"

"He's our friend's boyfriend...We met him before and he's also a digidestined. Daisuke used to tell me that Michael's father is a famous actor in America..."

"I see...That's the first time I've met him but he seems like a nice guy…he must have arrived at his girlfriend's house by now...you should check him out."

_**Miyako was grinning, blushing, and running around the room excited while Iori whispers to Wallace about her little act.**_

"Really? Michael's here? Eek! Oh my gosh!"

"Michael's rabid fangirl..."

_**Wallace nods while looking at her. Meanwhile, Takeru was sweating and is frozen in place. All of a sudden, he stands up, not looking well.**_

"This is bad...Mimi shouldn't see him or else...DAMN!"

_**He slams his hands on the table, startling everyone then rushes off out of the room. Everyone got worried and Iori was about to follow him.**_

"Takeru!"

_**Koushiro stops Iori in his tracks and shook his head sideways. Wallace gave them a blank look.**_

"Umm...I don't really know what's going on here but...where's the other girl and Daisuke?"

_**All of them look at each other in dismay. Takeru arrives at Mimi's house but she wasn't there but her mom told him she's with Michael. He then went to Yamato's house to warn him but no one's there...**_

_**At last...At Odaiba Park, Sora and Yamato are having a casual walk and conversation. She wraps her arm around his but he couldn't look straight at her and is feeling anxious.**_

"I'm so happy...we're back together, Yamato..."

"It's fine with me but...I'm not sure if this is alright with you...I mean you and Taichi-"

"I'm fine, Yamato...you're my boyfriend and I'm happy with you...I forgive you for lying but it was wrong on my part to become overly obsessed with Taichi…"

_**She leans her head on his shoulder. He tries to look at her but he couldn't do it and ended up looking away, upset with himself. Right after looking away from her, he saw a couple not far from them.**_

_**Back to Mimi and Michael…Mimi tours Michael in Japan and are having their usual conversation as well.**_

"I didn't know Japan was such a beautiful place...but not as beautiful as you, Mimi..."

_**She looks away nervously.**_

"T-Thanks..."

_**He stops walking and noticed her strange actions. He tries to touch her face, looking worried.**_

"You look sad...Why won't you look at me?"

_**Mimi impulsively backs away from him and thought to herself:**_

_"No! If I look at you, you'll just keep reminding me of Yamato...especially...those eyes..."_

_**Michael becomes even more concerned and Mimi was about to run. After turning around, she stopped and froze, the moment she saw what's in front of her. It was Yamato and Sora, her best friend clinging on his arm. Yamato got frozen on the spot as well after seeing a guy who looked almost like him. **_

_**After running around the town, looking for Yamato or Mimi, Takeru stops at a nearby post for a quick rest at Odaiba park until he saw a scene that he's trying to prevent. He saw Yamato with Sora and Mimi with Michael all together at the park.**_

_*huff-huff-huff-huff*_ "Huh? Oh no, I'm too late! This is bad...really bad..."

_**Yamato and Michael's eyes met and both of them stared into each other very seriously. The air became heavy and there was an awkward silence. Sora and Mimi just stared at the scene, thinking to themselves.**_

_"These two...Something's not right...Or am I just imagining things?"_

_"This can't be happening! Please...let this be a dream…" _

_**Mimi couldn't stop shaking. She closes her eyes and hugs herself as she couldn't bear the pressure forming between the two boys.**_

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 10!<strong>


	11. Let's Break Some Hearts!

**Hello again! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pleased, Puzzled, then Loved ~ <em>Chapter 11: "Let's Break some Hearts!"<em>**

_**At Odaiba Park...Yamato and Michael were staring at each other in wonder. Yamato thought to himself. **_

_"Blonde hair, blue eyes…Is this some kind of a joke? Who is this guy? And why does he look like me?" _

_"Please don't notice it, please don't notice it, please don't notice it..."_

_**Mimi continued chanting and hoping to herself that none of them noticed Yamato and Michael's similar qualities. Finally, Michael speaks.**_

"Mimi, are they your friends?"

"Uhh...Yes! Umm...Michael, this is Sora Takenouchi and Yamato Ishida..."

"Nice to meet you..."

"…"

_**Yamato slowly looked at him from head to foot.**_

"Yamato, Sora...this is Michael-"

_**Michael quickly interrupts Mimi and puts his hand around her then gives them a smile.**_

"-Mimi's boyfriend in America..."

_**The "boyfriend" part caught Yamato's attention and looks at Mimi giving her a "How come you never told me he's here?" kind of look. Mimi looks away and bites her lips nervously while Sora starts to become excited, oblivious of what's REALLY going on.**_

"What? You're Mimi's boyfriend? That's great, Mimi! I never thought we'd actually meet him in Japan!"

"T-Thanks..." _*sigh*_

"We all should go on a double date sometime—"

"-NO!"

_**Yamato shouted out of the blue which made everyone look at him.**_

"Err...what I mean is not now since we've just met…It's good that we met you early on, Michael…"

_**He nervously offers his hand to Michael in which Michael returns.**_

"Same here…"

_**The two of them continued to stare into each other while Michael felt Yamato's grip tightening bit by bit. Mimi looks at them, feeling anxious then quickly cuts them off.**_

"Oh! Uhh...okay! Now that you all know each other, does anyone still wanna hang out?"

_**Yamato looks away, same as Michael.**_

"I'll pass..."

"Me too…"

"Hmm? What's wrong with you two boys?"

_**Sora asked in confusion while Mimi felt the awkwardness between them, she pulls Michael, trying to get out of scene.**_

"Okay then! Let's go, Michael! See ya guys!"

_**She finally waves goodbye at them. Michael and Yamato gave each other a last look before they went their separate ways.**_

"Hmph!"

_**Sora heard Yamato and once again gives him another confused look.**_

"Are you okay, Yamato? You're acting really weird…"

"No, it's nothing...Anyway, let's go..."

"_Something's bothering him..."_

_**He left the scene, upset, leaving Sora behind but she eventually caught up with him. On the other side of Odaiba Park, the hiding Takeru saw the whole scene.**_

"Whoa...I can surely tell that my big brother was jealous...Man, what a day!"

_**Few minutes later, Mimi and Michael arrived at Mimi's home.**_

"Mimi...That guy is jealous, I think..."

_**Unfortunately, Mimi was busy getting over what happened a while ago and wasn't paying attention to Michael.**_

"W-What?"

"Hmm? Never mind..."

_"Did something happen between them during her stay?"_

_**Meanwhile, at Yamato's home…Yamato sits down on the couch, staring into space while Sora stares at Yamato, worried.**_

"..."

"…Yamato, would you like some coffee?"

_**He got startled and distracted away from his thoughts, which caused him to answer her coldly.**_

"No…could you not bother me for a while? I need to think…"

_**Sora got hurt from him for turning her away. She looks down, upset.**_

"Sorry...I guess you needed some space…Excuse me!"

_**She leaves the house upset, when he realized what he just said to her and touched his forehead, angry with himself. **_

_"DAMMIT! Why am I acting this way? Why do I feel so angry? Why is Mimi's boyfriend here in Japan? Why did he ever go here? And why the heck am I asking so many stupid questions?" _

_**He removes his hand from his forehead then stares at it.**_

_"I'm not jealous…am I?"_

_**Back at Miyako's house...Takeru tells everyone what happened after he witnessed what happened at Odaiba park. **_

_**All of them said in unison:**_ "WHAT?"

_**Jyou, Iori, Koushiro, and Miyako attentively moved forward near Takeru, surprised about the news.**_

"They really saw each other? What else did we miss?"

"My big brother's obviously jealous...I just know it..."

"Huh? Then that means...Yamato likes Mimi..."

"Correct! But Sora and Yamato are back together so there are still two people who gets in the way..."

"So, we're back to where we 've started…to get Sora dump Yamato, we should find Taichi..."

"Bingo! And besides, Takeru still has to resolve his problem with Hikari..."

"Yeah..."

_**Koushiro thinks to himself and becomes silent for a moment then stands up with a serious face.**_

"All these drama in one day…this sort of pumps me up…Takeru, let me try tracking Taichi again..."

_**Miyako got excited with the Koushiro she's seeing.**_

"Koushiro in serious action? I wouldn't miss this for the world! I'll work with you!"

_**Everybody in the room stared at them in a teasing way.**_

_**All of them said in unison:**_ "Oooooh! New love birds!"

_**Both Koushiro and Miyako blushed and shouted in embarrassment.**_

"WE'RE NOT!"

"Me and Jyou will try to look for him again on the streets...Umm…Jyou?"

_**Iori looks at Jyou who is busy texting then he quickly puts away his phone.**_

"Oh, sorry...Let's go!"

_**Wallace is starting to become confused and interrupts them.**_

"I don't really know what you guys are up to but I want to join somehow..."

"Good! Then you come with us!"

_**Iori grabs Wallace and Jyou and finally leaves the room. Takeru then gets the phone.**_

"…And I will try to talk to Mimi..."

_**At Mimi's house, the phone rings and Mimi, sitting on the bed in her room, answers it.**_

"Hello? Tachikawa residence..."

_"Hi, Mimi! It's Takeru...How are you?"_

"Well, I guess I'm fine...But you won't believe what happened to me these past few days! It's crazy!"

"_Really? Actually, I have to confess something…I saw what happened this morning at Odaiba Park..."_

"What? You were there?"

_"Yeah...Is Michael still at your house?"_

"Yes...He's talking to my parents right now..."

_**Takeru pauses for a moment then speaks again.**_

_"...Mimi..."_

"Yeah?"

_"Do you like my brother?"_

_**Mimi almost fell off the bed by the straightforward question.**_

"Huh? What? I...uhh...no...that's just silly!"

_"Mimi, tell me the truth..."_

_**At the living room at Mimi's house, Mimi's parents and Michael were trying to catch up and are having some conversation. Mimi's parents were laughing at Michael's story.**_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is funny!"

_**Michael looks up at the time and stands up to grab the phone.**_

"Excuse me, can I use your phone? I need to call my dad and tell him I've arrived…"

"Sure!"

_**Michael hangs up the phone and accidentally hears the conversation of Mimi and Takeru.**_

"..."

_"What do you think of my brother? Why don't you tell me the truth about how you feel about him?"_

"I can't!...I'm confused right now...I still have a boyfriend, Yamato is back with Sora and I can't break them up because she's my best friend…everything's so complicated!"

_"I just want one answer about Yamato…tell me...do you like him or not?"_

_**There was a long silence. Mimi speaks again but this time, with a cracking voice.**_

"...Yes...I do like Yamato...There's no day I can't think of him...ever since in the Digimon world, I secretly admire him because he's cool and I've seen how he takes care of you…but I never told him how I feel because I thought he wouldn't like me since I'm a whiny little girl back then…And I'm also a bit scared of him since I can't read his mind..."

_"That doesn't matter, Mimi...All you have to do is take risk...I mean for me you two would be the most perfect couple ever..."_

"Aww, Takeru…"

_**Mimi pauses for silence then speaks again.**_

"…Now that I think about it, Michael has some resemblance with Yamato…Michael isn't hard to love but I think I subconsciously picked him out of that reason…because I knew me and Yamato will never be together..."

_"I see, I'm rooting for you both…so don't give up yet! Because I think my brother's falling for you too…"_

_**Mimi became shocked then cries to herself.**_

"..." _*sniff*_

_"A-Are you crying?"_

"If that's true then I'll be the happiest girl in the world...but I can't betray Sora…I will only break our friendship!"

_"Look, after we find Taichi, everything will be just fine...Me and Hikari will be back together...Sora and Taichi will be together and so are you and Yamato...So don't worry..We'll surely find him…."_

"Thanks, Takeru...for all your help...I owe you a lot..."

_"When it comes to you, Mimi...I won't even think twice on helping you...I'll always be here if you ever need me…"_

"…Well, it's such a long talk so I guess we'll talk again soon..."

_"Yeah..."_

"Bye then..."

_"Bye!" _

_**They both hanged up and Michael overheard the conversation on the phone. He was shocked and is frozen in place then slowly puts down the phone. Mimi's parents startle the spaced out Michael.**_

"..."

"…Michael? Aren't you going to call your father?"

"Huh? Uhh...yes..."

_**He saw a little notepad beside the telephone. He grabs it and starts to write a note for Mimi then finally looks at Mimi's parents with a sad look on his face.**_

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa, but I've got some things on my mind...I have to go..."

"O-Okay...then we'll see you again tomorrow..."

"I believe...this will be my last visit..."

_**A disheartened Michael leaves the house while Mimi's parents looked at each other, confused. Mimi finally goes downstairs.**_

"Mimi! Michael just left!"

"He look so down...He was about to call his dad a few minutes ago but-"

"He was gonna call his dad?"

_**She quickly went to the phone and grabs it to contact him but something else caught her eye. The note of Michael for her. Mimi reads it to herself.**_

_Dear Mimi,_

_I've just heard your conversation with Takeru. It seems that you really fell in love with Yamato and I can't do anything about it since you two know each other for a long time. I know I can't change your decision. If you really like him, you should go for it. Forget about me. I think I don't deserve someone so special such as you since you only like me because I resemble him. I was hurt but I can bear that. You two would be the best couple ever just like Takeru said. So I guess this will be the last letter that I will give you. So, this is goodbye Mimi. You'll always be in my heart. I love you._

_Love, _

_Michael_

_**Mimi had a shocked look on her face. After a few seconds, tears start running down her face.**_

_"No...Michael...He knows...I've hurt his feelings...I didn't mean to hurt him…This isn't suppose to happen! I have to find him!" _

_**Mimi then runs off outside crying, looking for Michael leaving her worried parents behind.**_

"MIMI!"

"Something's going on...everybody's acting strange don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think something big is going to happen and that worries me…"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 11!<strong>


	12. The Purity of Friendship! Is it Destiny?

**Hi again… YAY! I finally updated!**

**Here's chapter 12! Again, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pleased, Puzzled, then Loved ~ <em>Chapter 12: "The Purity of Friendship! Is it Destiny?"<em>**

_**At Yamato's home, Yamato is lying on the bed, tossing, turning, and thinking. After getting tired of it, he finally sits up.**_

"Ugh…What am I doing? I can't even sleep!"

_**He crosses his arms, closes his eyes, and thinks really hard.**_

"Hmm…let's see, so my current situation is…I have a girlfriend which I stole from my best friend, I don't even know what's going on between me and Mimi who is the best friend of my girlfriend...and right now, I don't know what to do about these stupid problems…"

_**He goes silent for a second then sighs to himself. **_

"…This isn't working…Maybe I need some fresh air..."

_**He finally stands up and leaves the house. Meanwhile, at Miyako's home, a getting impatient Miyako is wildly pressing many keys on the keyboard of the computer.**_

"Ooooooh! I can't find him! This is taking too long!"

_**Koushiro walks over to her, while drinking his Oolong tea and looks at her work.**_

"Calm down, Miyako...let me see what you're doing..."

_**He touches the mouse with Miyako's hand in it, which caught her off-guard and causes her face to turn beet red.**_

_"ACK! He's holding my hand! Oh my gosh! He's just teaching you, Miyako! Stay down!"_

_**He puts the tea down on the table then starts clicking on some of the files in the computer, still with her hand on the mouse and then he slowly looks at her. She quickly looks down nervous and blushing at his stare.**_

"Hmm...It will take longer if you put this and this so I suggest we use the Koushiro way..."

"Y-Yeah...I guess..."

"Okay then..."

_**She gives her seat to him so he could take over. He grabs his tea on the table and gives it to her.**_

"Umm...do you want my tea? I can't finish it..."

"Y-Your tea?"

"Here...you can have it."

_**Miyako slowly gets the tea from his hand and stares at it as if it's some kind of pirate treasure.**_

"Thanks..."

_*gulp* "It's...the great Koushiro's tea...if I drink it, it's like we had...an indirect kiss...oh my gosh! It's such an honor! I…I…Eeee!"_

_**She quickly drinks it straight with a blissful and full flustered face. **_

"_I-I think this is the perfect time to confront him…"_

_**After finishing it, she slams it down on the table, which startled the busy Koushiro. He looks back at her but only saw her quickly locking the door.**_

"..."

"Huh? Why did you lock the door? W-What are you trying to do, Miyako?"

_**Miyako is blushing and can hear her heart pounding hard. She couldn't stop herself anymore.**_

"I want to be with you, Koushiro...alone...so don't leave me, okay?"

_**He stares at her in confusion then gives her a worried smile.**_

"S-Sure…"

_**Meanwhile, at the streets of Odaiba, Mimi has been looking around and shouting Michael's name as she tries calling him on her cellphone without any luck.**_

"Michael? MICHAEL! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"…_This is all my fault...this is all my fault!"_

_**Mimi continues to look for him and blames herself. Somewhere around the streets, Yamato is taking a walk, thinking deeply to himself until he notices a music store and ended up staring at a harmonica on display.**_

"Hmm…sure brings back memories..."

_**He starts to continue his walk but stops on his tracks when someone tried blocking his way. He saw a familiar face which made him sigh in exasperation.**_

"You're Michael..."

"Yes..."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Mimi?"

_**Michael looks away and had a sarcastic smug on his face, trying to make Yamato even furious.**_

"If I do that, I'm sure someone would be infuriatingly jealous…"

"W-What are you getting at?"

"I want to talk to you and I'm not gonna beat around the bush."

_**Michael becomes silent for a second then speaks again.**_

"I'm sure you feel it...you know there is something and it's making you confused right now…just like Mimi."

"...You're right, I am confused...but that's none of your damn business."

"I just want to make things clear…can you tell me about it?"

"Who do you think you are? There's no way in hell I'm telling you!"

"Well...will you trust me if I tell you I broke up with Mimi?"

"Y...You did? Sorry, but what does that have to do with me?"

"She doesn't love me. She loves the you that she sees in me. That's why I need to know…what your feelings are for her…"

"...what?"

_**Yamato becomes shocked at what he's hearing, which left an awkward silence. He stares at him and finally gives up then sighs in defeat.**_

"…I don't know…I don't know, but…All I know is…I enjoy her company and how she makes me smile and become more social although I don't show it…I love the attention she gives me no matter how much I am mean to her. She's like a catchy song in my head that never goes away and you don't ever get tired of hearing it over and over again. I feel more confident when she's around. I…just want her to stay by my side."

"So, you love her…you love Mimi for a long time but you're afraid to admit it…Are you holding back because you think it's too late?"

"Hold on! Aren't you supposed to be mad at me? Don't you want to at least hit me or something?"

_**Michael smiles at him, which made Yamato wonder.**_

"Honestly, I'm tempted…but as much as I love Mimi and as much as I want to fight my love for her, I've already lost the battle right from the start."

_**He looks away then looks down to his feet then towards the sky with a smile still on his face as he talks.**_

"Whenever Mimi talks about you, she always has this dreamy expression on her face. An expression I don't often see. I've heard things about you from her about how she had a crush on you during your adventure in the Digimon World. She became friends with your little brother so she could also get close to you but she said it didn't work and-"

_**A surprised Yamato quickly interrupts the reminiscing Michael away from his thoughts.**_

"-Wait! What is she thinking? It did work! I do like her back then but I was such a coward I didn't even bother telling her about it! We were so different from each other and I'm…not the most social guy in the world so I didn't know how to deal with my feelings..."

"Now that you know your feelings, what are you gonna do about it?"

_**Yamato thought for a second and remembers Sora. He looks down worried then clenches his fists.**_

"But I'm with Sora and they're best friends…I can't abandon her just like that…"

"Listen to yourself. You're doing this all over again. Just like in the past…you have only one choice...either you go spend your life miserable with your girlfriend or be with the girl you truly love."

"Are you saying that I should go with Mimi and forget about Sora? Didn't you hear me? Sora's my girlfriend and she's Mimi's best friend and I don't want to hurt her or make them hate each other!"

"There will always be someone who's gonna end up getting hurt…you're not perfect, Yamato and you can't please everyone…"

_**All of a sudden, a flash of Taichi's depressed face appeared in Yamato's mind.**_

"…_Just like what happened to Taichi. Just like what me and Sora did to him…"_

"I understand…but...I don't even know if Mimi still feels the same way about me."

"Why don't you go ask her yourself?"

"…I will."

_**Yamato was about to leave him but then stops in his tracks and faces him again.**_

"One last thing, why are you helping me?"

_**Michael takes a deep breath then speaks.**_

"I want Mimi to be happy. I'm sure I can trust you enough to take care of her now that I have talked to you."

_**There was a short silence between them until Yamato gives him a smile.**_

"You're a nice guy, Michael…Thanks."

"I wish you luck."

_**After Yamato left, Michael looks down in his hand and tears slowly runs down on his face.**_

"…Goodbye, Mimi…"

_**- Song start -**_

_Oooh_

_What happened?_  
><em>Why didn't I listen to myself<em>  
><em>I thought I'd know how to handle it<em>  
><em>But I didn't<em>

_So confused_  
><em>Where I stand<em>  
><em>Do I stand alone<em>  
><em>With each individual<em>

_This is not me_  
><em>I used to be so strong<em>  
><em>Now I feel weak<em>  
><em>This is not me<em>  
><em>I never said that it was<em>  
><em>I didn't like it because I lost my way<em>  
><em>This is not me<em>  
><em>You know that it's true<em>  
><em>And I'd be lying to you just to convince myself<em>  
><em>This is not me<em>

_What happened?_  
><em>Why didn't I speak up at the time<em>  
><em>I thought I'd know what was going on<em>  
><em>But I didn't<em>  
><em>So confused where I stand<em>  
><em>Do I stand alone<em>  
><em>With each individual<em>  
><em>This is not me<em>  
><em>I used to be so strong<em>  
><em>Now I feel weak<em>  
><em>This is not me<em>  
><em>I never said that it was<em>  
><em>I didn't like it because I had lost my way<em>

_This is not me_  
><em>You know that it's true<em>  
><em>And I'd be lying to you just to convince myself<em>  
><em>This is not me<em>

_Whoo oooh yeah_  
><em>Hey yeah<em>

_So confused where I stand_  
><em>Do I stand alone<em>  
><em>Someone tell me<em>  
><em>Cause this is not me<em>  
><em>If I said that it was, I didn't like it because I had lost my way<em>  
><em>This is not me, you know that it's true<em>  
><em>I'd be lying to you just to convince myself<em>

_This is not me_

_**- Song end -**_

_**Yamato was running around in the streets of Odaiba, on his way to Mimi's house until he suddenly bumps into someone at a nearby corner. The girl lost her composure and almost falls down on the floor but he managed to pull her on time.**_

"Owie!"

"Oh! Sorry! I wasn't looking…were you hurt?"

"No, I'm good..."

_**The girl looked up to him…it was Mimi. **_

_**Yamato and Mimi points at each other in surprise saying in unison:**_ "YOU?"

_**Meanwhile, Sora is still pondering about how Yamato and her had another misunderstanding right after they have gotten back together. She thinks it over, sighs, and manages to let it slide. She decided to visit her mother and is now entering her home.**_

"Mom! I'm home!"

_**Sora's mom rushed at the entrance, with a shocked look on her face.**_

"S-Sora! You're home too soon? I mean-"

" I just came for a visit. May I talk to you?...Hmm? Mom, are you all right? You look pale…"

_**Sora gives her mother a worried look while she quickly looks away from her, nervously.**_

"No, I-I'm fine …"

_**As Sora is still bothered by her mother, At the secret back room of their house, the hidden Taichi hears Sora's voice in the other room and lazily leans his ear on the wooden door. He starts to cry silently.**_

"…Sora..."

**END OF CHAPTER 12!**

* * *

><p><strong>*The Featured song in this chapter is "This is not me" by Delta Goodrem.*<strong>


	13. Taichi, I Found You!

**Hello again! This chapter needed heavy editing and took longer than I thought. **

**Here's chapter 13!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pleased, Puzzled, then Loved ~ <em>Chapter 13: "Taichi, I Found You!"<em>**

_**At Miyako's home, Koushiro and Miyako are still inside her room. He's still typing and looking for Taichi on the computer, while she's nervously staring at his back, leaning her back at the door.**_

"Come on, Taichi...Where are you?"

"Umm...Koushiro?"

"Yeah?"

"You are a great shoulder..."

_**He stops typing on the computer and quickly gives her a confused expression.**_

"Shoulder? What are we talking about here?"

"You know...after I broke up with Ken...You 're kinda there..."

"Uh...I was?...well, I guess it was nothing?"

_**He continues to type as if it really WAS nothing. She sighs in frustration and thinks to herself.**_

"_Ugh! Are you kidding me? …No! Don't give up, Miyako! You can do this!"_

"Koushiro...what if...I-"

_**Before she could finish her sentence, the door behind her gets unlocked and was quickly opened, hitting her at the back, losing her composure. It was Jyou, Wallace, and Iori.**_

"OW! What the-"

"Koushiro! We really can't find him!

"Really, huh...just keep looking guys while I'm still busy here..."

"Hmm? I think you need some rest …I can see your eye bags from here…We'll accompany you if you want."

"Well-"

_**Miyako quickly stands up and yells at them.**_

"NO! ALL OF YOU! GET LOST! WE'RE BUSY HERE!"

_**She's about to push them outside the room when Jyou's phone beeps loudly. He quickly grabs his phone inside his coat, looks at it and smiles with a blush on his face then begins to text like a madman. This made everyone in the room curious. Miyako tries to peek but Jyou nervously avoids her.**_

"What are you smiling about? Is it Taichi?"

"Huh? Uhh…no—"

"You know what, this pointless texting of you has been bugging me for a while now …"

"—Hey!"

_**She grabs the phone from him and reads the text. Her jaw drops, glares, and shakes him wildly much to his dismay.**_

"You and Momoe…YOU AND MOMOE? SINCE WHEN? HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS? I WANT THE DIRTY DETAILS! NOW!"

"C-Calm down! T-There are no d-dirty details! I-I need my phone back…please?"

"Um…Miyako, this isn't really the time…"

_**She looks at the worried Koushiro and sighs in defeat.**_

"Tch…Fine. But I'm not done with you! You'll tell me every single detail on how this all started once we find Taichi, got that?"

"Y—Yes, ma'am!"

"NOW ALL OF YOU, OUT!"

_**She gives his phone back to him, pushes all of them outside the room then locks the door. Koushiro was relieved then quickly pouts at what she just did.**_

"That wasn't nice..."

"I know and I'm sorry...but please hear me out for a second! I've been meaning to tell you that-"

_**All of a sudden, a loud knock on the door was heard. It was Takeru. Once again, Miyako is interrupted. **_

"Hey, Koushiro! Miyako! You wanna eat lunch with me?"

_**She slaps her forehead and finally snaps, screaming and kicking the door.**_

"ARGH! FOR GOODNESS SAKES, NO! STOP BOTHERING US!"

"Geez, you could have just said no…there's no need to shout…"

_**Takeru leaves, mumbling to himself at the other side of the door. Koushiro once again stares at her, this time, with a serious look on his face.**_

"Miyako, what's wrong with you? You're acting weird! I know you're still angry about your siblings and with Jyou but please control your temper!"

"I AM controlling my temper but will you please listen to me for just one minute?"

"..."

_**He stared at her, and became silent, listening intently to what she's about to say while making her blush at the same time.**_

"I...I think I like you, Koushiro! Not as a friend, but something more than that!"

_**His eyes widens as he blushes. **_

"Y...You like me?"

"Yes, I like you!...please don't make me say it again! It's embarrassing! And I know you don't even care about my feelings since computers are far more important in your life..."

"A…Are you kidding me?...I...I like you too...but I'm too scared to say it myself for a long time..."

"Well, you finally said it! I'm happy that you feel the same way as me…"

_**There was silence between them until Miyako spoke again.**_

"Now that I look at you, I can't believe I've never noticed how nice and attractive you really were...I guess that makes me self-centered for not noticing it…"

"Hmm…Not really..."

_**Miyako gives him a light punch on the shoulder and both laughs at each other.**_

"We should go back into tracking Taichi before someone comes in again…"

"Hehe…yup."

_**They start going back to their seats as Koushiro grabs her hand, both staring and blushing at each other. Somewhere in Odaiba streets, Yamato and Mimi are still looking at each other, both flustered, trying to find the right words to say.**_

"..."

"Ahem!...Yamato, I-"

"W-Wait! I'm the guy here so before you say anything, I want to clear things up between us and I feel that I should take the initiative to say this first…"

"W...What?"

_**Yamato takes a deep breath and stares directly into her eyes with his face blushing. **_

"I love you, Mimi...I've fallen for you without realizing it and I'm sorry…"

_**Mimi's eyes widen and tears start to form in her eyes. A concerned expression appeared in Yamato's face.**_

"Mimi?"

"Oh Yamato…can't you make this any harder?"

_**Yamato looks away hurt.**_

"The truth is, I have a crush on you ever since were kids. I've always imagined us being together but...I moved away and I couldn't accept it. That crush turned into love as years went by, but after I found out that you and Sora are dating, I tried to move on and find someone else to replace you in my heart. It was hard for me to show everyone the fake Mimi who pretends to be happy with her boyfriend that almost looked like you...I told myself that everything will be okay as long as I keep smiling…"

_**She looks down, takes a deep breath then looks up back at him.**_

"Yamato, if we continue this, we betray Sora and Michael...and I don't want that."

"I already know what happened. Michael broke up with you because of me so all this would be my fault. And besides, me and Sora betrayed Taichi first, didn't we?"

"…Right—wait! How did you know we broke up?"

"I bumped into him a while ago when I was walking around the streets...he's nice enough to let me realize how I really feel about you..."

"He did?...Michael..."

_**Mimi covers her face and cries at the thought of Michael. Yamato gets close to her then hugs her tightly.**_

"I'm sorry that I didn't have the guts to tell you how I feel but when you went away, something inside me started to hurt and it felt like I just lost hope...until Sora came and comforted me. I heard she dumped Taichi and chose me, which was shocking. I know how much he loves her and it was very unfair to him but he still gave her to me maybe because I'm his best friend…but Sora is too naive to see all that he has done for her. I know she likes him but she keeps denying it...I don't really understand why…"

_**He takes a deep breath before speaking again. This time, he stares into her eyes.**_

"I thought I'd never see you again so I drowned myself in music and that's when Sora confessed to me and I ended up accepting her feelings. We secretly dated but we always fight about small things especially about Taichi. I knew right from the start that Taichi will have a hard time bearing it and there are countless times that I want to break up with her but I know it would only cause more trouble to not just us, but also to everyone. There's one thing I've learned though, even if she was my girlfriend, I never stopped dreaming about you. I kept my distance and my heart close so everyone won't notice it...I admit, it was my fault. I wanted to take that emptiness away and I used her…"

"...Oh Yamato, how could you?"

"Can you blame me? I love you, Mimi and I'm not going to lie anymore."

_**She looks down with more tears coming down her face. He lifts her face up, staring straight into each other's eyes.**_

"..."

"Do you…regret loving me?"

"No…never. My feelings are still the same. I love you, Yamato…always…"

_**Her voice and words start to trail off as their faces started to come closer and finally had a deep kiss. Back at Miyako's home, both Miyako and Koushiro are still on the computer, typing and still finding Taichi. Koushiro gets up from his seat to check up on what Miyako is doing.**_

"We're getting close to finding him..."

"Yeah...Huh? What's this?"

_**All of a sudden, Miyako's computer screen got filled continuously with the word "Taichi Yagami". A tiny black hole on the screen is also visible.**_

"Bingo! It looks like some kind of virus or…no! It's the gate to the Digimon World! Should I open it?"

"Yes, but only make it—"

"-AAAH!"

_**A black orb quickly shot out of the computer then went straight outside, knocking Miyako off her seat but Koushiro caught her on time. Takeru, who's on the other room saw the orb as well and quickly went to check if Koushiro and Miyako were hurt.**_

"Guys! Are you okay? What's that black orb just now?"

"It came from the Digimon World! Miyako, you made the gate too big!"

"It's not me! It opened the gate on its own! Look!"

_**She points on the screen and the tiny hole is now big with the name "Taichi Yagami" still continuously printed over and over. This gave Koushiro an idea of what it is.**_

"I believe it'll take us to Taichi! Let's follow it!"

_**All three of them ran out of the house and followed the black orb on the streets of Odaiba.**_

* * *

><p><em>FURUSUPIIDO de mawari hajimeta SUTOORII<em>

_akaku daichi someageru_

_(The globe is a darkening, striking story_

_The earth begins to turn full speed)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Michael was about to ride a taxi when the black orb passes right in front of him.<strong>_

"Huh? What the-"

_**He then saw Takeru, Miyako, and Koushiro chasing it, which made him more curious and decided to ride on the taxi.**_

"What's that? And why are they chasing it? Hmm…mister, could you please follow those three?"

* * *

><p><em>chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta PARADAISU<em>

_bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi o_

_ima omoikiri kakenukete Far away_

_(It is helped by the servants of this paradise_

_Who have become known_

_Run through your heart_

_The slope's unmeasured and far away)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The orb passes Jyou, Iori, and Wallace who are busy asking around for Taichi.<strong>_

"AAAH! What's that thing?"

"I…have no idea."

"There's only one way to find out, let's follow it!"

"It looks dangerous!"

"AWW! C'mon already!"

_**Wallace and Iori pulls Jyou and quickly runs in the orb's direction.**_

* * *

><p><em>tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru<em>

_sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai_

_moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru_

_wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da_

_atsui BATORU okose_

_(Stand up! You're the brave man_

_The soaring target cannot be defeated_

_Blaze up! Go for regaining the forgotten tomorrow_

_The cause of the battle)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hikari and Daisuke are at a nearby store when she saw Takeru and the others, chasing a black orb. Hikari pulls Daisuke and quickly hid themselves.<strong>_

"—Hey! Why are we hiding?"

"_Takeru and a black orb? It looks like something from the Digimon World…but why is it here?"_

_**She peeks her head out more to get a better look and overhears Taichi's name from the talking Koushiro to Jyou as they run past the store.**_

"T—Taichi? I will see my brother again! Let's go Daisuke!"

"Huh? What?"

_**Hikari quickly runs off to catch up to them without being discovered, leaving Daisuke behind. Daisuke looks around only to notice that she's gone.**_

"HEY! HIKARI! WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

><p><em>genkai made takamatte kita ENERUGII<em>

_hikigane hiku toki ga kita_

_kasunderu niji no kakehashi o_

_ima oikakete kanetsu shite Far away_

_(Time has risen the limited energy_

_Which was sleeping in daily life; now it's being pulled through_

_Overheating running towards the rainbow_

_Up now, hazing and far away)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yamato was about to kiss Mimi again until the black orb passed in front of them. Both of them get startled.<strong>_

"EEK!"

"W-What the heck was that?"

_**Mimi and Yamato sees Koushiro, Miyako, Jyou, Iori, Wallace, and Michael chasing the black orb as they say "Hi" and "Goodbye" while passing both of them. **_

"What are they doing? Michael's on a taxi chasing it too!"

_**Yamato sees Takeru running towards their way and pulls him, stopping him from running.**_

"Takeru! What's going on?"

_**Takeru takes a breather for a second to talk to them.**_

"I think..." *huff-huff* "That black orb will lead us to Taichi! We have to chase it!"

"Really? Then let's go, princess!"

_**Takeru runs ahead. Yamato grabs and pulls Mimi's hand, as he was about to run.**_

"Ah! This seems exciting! It's like we're eloping! Tee-hee!"

_**This made Yamato look at her, giving her a cool smirk.**_

"Geez, Mimi…you never change."

* * *

><p><em>tachiagare! senshi wa boku no naka ni iru<em>

_semari kuru TAAGETTO nigeru wake ni wa ikanai_

_moeagare! toushi wa mune o kogashiteru_

_edawakare shita michi mayotte irarenainda_

_atsui hibana chirase_

_(Stand up! You're a soldier_

_The upcoming target cannot approach and run away_

_Blaze up! The fighting spirits dividing the road_

_Cannot hesitate the hot spark which flares)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Sora's home…<strong>_

"So...how are you and Yamato?"

"Well...we're back together...but he's acting a little weird lately..."

_**Sora's mom looks away sadly.**_

"Really…I see."

"You're acting weird too, mom...what's wrong now?"

_**She tries changing the topic. **_

"Don't you care for Taichi?"

"What? Of course I care for him. Why do you ask? Do you know where he is? Is he back already?"

"You don't know what's happening to him do you?"

"I...I don't understand..."

"He's suffering..."

_**Sora stares at her, giving her a confused look. Meanwhile, at the back room of their house, Taichi is still leaning and listening through the door when his digivice went on.**_

"Huh? I turned this off...what the hell happened?"

_**He looks at it and shakes it as he puts it near his ear. A sharp noise was heard and it deafened his ears. He quickly threw it across the room while covering his ears, which made Sora and her mom hear and look at the door to the back room.**_

"…Is someone here?"

"…"

_**Suddenly the black light entered the house and passes Sora and her mom.**_

"Ah! A-A black orb?"

"I…It's not looking for him…is it?"

_**Taichi is still covering his ears from the noise he just heard. He starts thinking to himself.**_

"_Ugh…stupid digivice…I just want Sora, is that too much to ask? Everything is meaningless without her...but if she can't be mine, I want to forget her... I want to forget everything including this pain." _

_**He leans his head on the wooden door as he starts crying and clenching his fists. The black orb quickly enters the room until he saw it stop in front of him.**_

"Heh...you want me? Come and get me! I'm not afraid of you! No one gives a damn anyway!"

_**The black orb quickly enters his chest. Flashback of his memories with Sora starts showing in his mind as he feels his chest slowly burning and getting tighter. He holds his aching chest and slowly screams in pain.**_

* * *

><p><em>tachiagare... tenshi wa boku no soba ni iru<em>

_kowaresou na yume o mamoranakya ikenainda_

_(It feels like it's necessary to defend the dream angel_

_Who says it's possible to stand up to the slaves who seem to break through)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to Sora and her mom, she snaps at her, while her mom looks down on the floor.<strong>_

"What do you mean it's not looking for him? What is going on here? That black orb...it came from the Digimon World, am I right? You know something! What's happening here, mom?"

"H-He's here..."

"Who?"

"I hid Taichi here!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><em>tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru<em>

_sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai_

_moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru_

_wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da_

_atsui BATORU okose_

_(Stand up! You're the brave man_

_The soaring target cannot be defeated_

_Blaze up! Go for regaining the forgotten tomorrow_

_The cause of the battle)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally Taichi opens the back door. He is now glowing in black light and is staggering. Sora slowly looks behind her. Her eyes widen as she cover her mouth, shocked at what she's now seeing.<strong>_

"Hello...Sora..."

"T-Tai...chi!"

**END OF CHAPTER 13!**

* * *

><p><strong>*The Featured song in this chapter is "Target ~ Akai Shougeki ~" (Digimon 02 Opening theme) by Wada Kouji.*<strong>


	14. Taichi, I Won't Leave You!

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but I needed a really long break.**

**One more chapter plus an epilogue then I'm done! **

**Here's chapter 14!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pleased, Puzzled, then Loved ~ <strong>_**Chapter 14: "Taichi, I Won't Leave You!"**_

_**Taichi, who is glowing in black light with an evil smirk on his face is standing at the doorway of the back room while Sora is still shocked and shaking from the Taichi she's seeing right in front of her.**_

"…Taichi?"

_**Sora quickly looks and shouts at her mom with a very upset voice. Sora's mom looked at her seriously.**_

"Mom! What happened to Taichi?! Why is he like this?! Why did you keep him away from us?!"

"Sora, do I always have to spell everything for you? You truly are my daughter for having the same traits as me."

_**She sighs deeply then speaks again with a cold voice.**_

"You care for others Sora but you are lacking when it comes to making the right decisions. I'm trying to guide you to what is right because I know you can't handle everything by yourself. Like what happened to him…to Taichi. His only mistake was falling in love with you and not getting over it."

"…W—What?"

_**She points at Taichi while Sora gives him a guilty look.**_

"Look at him now…this is the result of your mistakes...he's suffering. What would you do if that thing never leaves his body? Would you just watch him suffer even more? Can you actually bear it?"

"I…I can't…I know what you're trying to say mom but I don't understand what you mean!"

_**Sora's mom snaps at her naïve daughter.**_

"TAICHI IS AN IMPORTANT FRIEND OF YOURS! HOW COULD YOU DISREGARD HIS FEELINGS?! HE HAD GIVEN HIS WHOLE LIFE TO YOU! HE LOVED YOU FOR THE LONGEST TIME, SORA! CAN'T YOU SEE OR FEEL IT?! HE LOVED YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS WORLD EVEN IF IT MEANS SACRIFICING HIS OWN LIFE!"

_**She tries to calm down but still have an angry tone in her voice.**_

"I kept him because I want him so much for you. You two are meant for each other. I saw all the hardships he had to face just for you. There's no day that he never mentioned your name. He would always come visit me and ask about you. He's truly honest with his feelings and I saw it clearly in his eyes..."

"Really, Mrs. Takenouchi? You saw it in his eyes too?"

_**A sudden but familiar voice caught Sora's attention. She looks at the entrance door, only to see her group of friends come into the house.**_

"Mimi!"

"Hey Sora! Ahem! Excuse me for barging in but before Taichi disappeared, we had a brief talk. Just looking in his eyes every time he cries and how much he talks about you, I felt his emotional connection to you..."

_**Sora looks down disappointed in herself then looks back at the tranced Taichi.**_

"I didn't know…that his feelings never changed…I've always thought that it was too convenient for us to be together since we're close friends who had a lot of memories together."

_**Miyako butts in as usual with Koushiro's support.**_

"Bah! Who cares! Just forget all this drama and make up with him! It'll be all right!"

"Yeah! For Taichi, loving you with his whole heart and pretending to be happy for you is inevitable. I think if you guys ended up dating a long time ago, it'll work out just fine...trust me, I know Taichi the most!"

"B—But I thought he-I-I can't...I love-I'm with-"

_**Sora keeps looking down then back to Taichi then to Yamato over and over again as if she can't decide what she wants. Yamato quickly interrupted her.**_

"Me? Sora...open your eyes. I don't deserve you...think of all those days that had happened in the Digimon World. Do you still remember? We never even had a close conversation or anything memorable together! Who stayed by your side all the time? Who cried for you when you got almost kidnapped or in danger? It was Taichi who's always on your side protecting us, especially you! If there's anyone who deserves your love, it would be him!"

_**Takeru on the other hand slowly and nervously raises his hand while looking at the floor.**_

"I…I want to confess something too! I'm the bridge between my big brother and Mimi! I want them to be together and I knew they have something for each other! Mimi tried her best to be the one closest to me and it worked!"

"T-Takeru!"

_**Yamato and Mimi blush and become extremely nervous. She tries to stop him from his confession but was too late when all of them stared at them suspiciously. Sora on the other hand couldn't believe what she's hearing and has a shocked and jealous face.**_

"So...there's something going on between you and Mimi?"

_**Yamato was too nervous and couldn't look at her.**_

"…Sorry."

_**She slowly comes closer and starts hitting him on his chest while looking at him straight in the eyes with tears flowing down her face.**_

"Sorry…sorry? Is that it? Yamato, I loved you and I was serious about you, and you made me believe that you love me too…You just used me for what? For getting over your little, secret crush on Mimi? I thought you're different!"

_**Sora's mom pulls her and tries to defend Yamato.**_

"Don't go blaming him! I talked to him about this! He got depressed after your friend moved to America so he accepted you as his girlfriend...It wasn't his intention to hurt your feelings…he wanted to forget those feelings that were never told…It was wrong of him to do that but I completely understand what he had been going through..."

_**Sora pulls away from her mom crying and angrier than ever.**_

"And you believed him?! What about me? My feelings? My thoughts? You never asked me about how I felt! You just decided to do things on your own!"

_**She quickly looks at Yamato.**_

"Yamato! Of all the girls, why her? Why my best friend? Why Mimi? There are tons of girls out there who are dying to be with you…do you even know how hard this is for me?! Cheating behind my back with my best friend?! This isn't some game where you can just play around with someone else's feelings!"

_**Yamato couldn't take it anymore and shouted back at her.**_

"This wasn't any different back when we dated behind Taichi's back! Everybody knows he loves you! I don't understand why you can't accept it where it's pretty obvious! We're all even now!"

"NO! This isn't the same! Taichi has nothing to do with our relationship! He's only a friend! It was you and me who are in love!"

"COME ON, SORA! You only started liking me because I became popular! Don't tell me that you never loved Taichi, not even once!"

_**She suddenly stopped for a second, reflecting on what he just said. She slowly backs away from the group with more tears on her eyes and is starting to get hysterical.**_

"All of you…You planned all this so you guys can force me to be with Taichi, didn't you?! You people make me sick! How could you!"

_**As she runs away from the group, Taichi stops her. She then looks up at him, crying.**_

"Please! Just…just let me go…I don't want to be here right now!"

_**He didn't say a word and continued to stare blankly at her. Out of nowhere, he grabbed her arm and his grip gets tighter and tighter.**_

"OW! T-Taichi! You're hurting me!"

_**Everyone in the room was surprised at what Taichi is doing to Sora and are now worried about what he's about to do next. Yamato and Mimi try to interfere.**_

"Taichi! What are you doing? This isn't like you!"

"Calm down, Taichi!"

_**Miyako, Koushiro, Jyou, Iori, and Sora's mom look at each other trying to figure out on what to do.**_

"What's going on? Why is he acting like that?"

"That thing that went into him is making him do this! We need to take it out!"

"What?! How the heck do we do that?"

"We have to stop him first before this gets out of hand!"

"Out of hand? It's far worse than that already!"

_**Suddenly, A familiar voice was heard at the entrance, which caught everyone's attention. **_

"Big brother, please, stop it!"

"H-Hey! Get down! They'll hear us-err, too late…oh, hey guys…"

"Hikari! Daisuke!"

_**Hikari quickly pushes her way into the scene to get closer to him. After getting close, she broke down in tears.**_

"I missed you big brother! Where have you been all this time?! I was so worried I didn't know what to do! I really thought you weren't going to come back!" *sniff*

_**Taichi slowly releases Sora's arm after seeing Hikari's face. He now has a shocked expression on his face as he didn't want his precious little sister to see the way he is now.**_

"H...Hikari...ACK! Why?! My head…it hurts…AAAUGGH!"

"T-TAICHI!" **_All of them screamed in unison._**

_**He squirms as he touches his head in pain. His memories in the Digimon World kept flashing repeatedly in his mind. Everyone in the room is now panicking. **_

"Ugh…The Digimon World…is calling me…"

_**He slowly looks down at his hands as his body is now flashing, partly translucent in black light. **_

"Oh no, I think he's vanishing!" **_Sora's mom yelled._**

_**All of them saw this and panicked even more. Sora went pale after seeing him in such a state, having a bad feeling on what's about to happen.**_

"T-Taichi!"

_**She was about to touch him when he quickly pushed her hand away.**_

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! AAAGGGH!"

"Big brother!" _**Hikari cried in worry.**_

"TAICHI!" _**The rest of the group screamed.**_

_**Taichi is still touching his head, still in pain, still seeing flashes of memories. He's slowly disappearing as the air around him gets darker and darker with a black pit forming under his feet.**_

"No...NO! I-I don't want to disappear...I don't want to disappear without showing Sora how much I love her! Huh? Where are you, Sora? I can't see you…it's…it's too dark! I CAN'T SEE!"

_**He keeps looking around for her as Sora quickly runs towards him and gives him a tight hug to calm him down, crying on his chest.**_

"TAICHI! I'M RIGHT HERE! I'M RIGHT HERE…PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! JUST TAKE ME AWAY WITH YOU! I WON'T LEAVE YOU, I PROMISE!"

_**He stares at her for a second then cries and hugs her back.**_

"S…Sora...thank you..."

_**The black pit quickly devoured them into thin air and disappeared in a flash. Everybody in the room couldn't believe at what happened. Yamato, and Mimi looked at each other then stared back at the spot where they disappeared.**_

"Taichi..."

"S-Sora…"

_**Koushiro couldn't move and Miyako saw this and became worried. He then remembered something and starts typing on his laptop.**_

_"I…I have to find them!"** Koushiro thought to himself.**_

_"Koushiro...He looks so worried…I have to help him." **Miyako thought worriedly to herself.**_

_**Daisuke and Iori try to get Jyou up from the floor, as he was too scared to get up after he saw what happened.**_

*sigh* "Great...Taichi disappeared again but this time, with Sora…What's next?"

"We just have to cross our fingers for now, hoping they come back safely…"

"I-I don't think I can sleep tonight-"

**_Takeru heard Jyou whine and quickly interrupts him._**

"-No one's sleeping tonight until we find Sora and Taichi, got that?"

"Y—Yes sir!"

_**Meanwhile, Wallace and Michael heard everything right outside the entrance door and are whispering to each other. They decided not to come inside, as they would only get in the way of things. **_

_"That…was way too scary! The Digimon World is so mysterious…"_

_"We have to leave...this is getting too personal…"_

_"I still feel sorry for him though...Well? let's go..."_

_"Goodbye...Mimi..." **Michael thought to himself as he stares at the house and leaves with Wallace.**_

_**Hikari breaks down in tears on the floor while Takeru tries to comfort her. **_

"He's gone! He's gone for good! He's not coming back!" *sniff*

"Hikari..."

_**Sora's mom looked at Hikari and tries to cheer her up.**_

"I'm sure he's going to be fine…Sora's with him so don't lose hope…"

_**Hikari wipes her tears, nodding silently at her words. Sora's mom looked at the digidestines with a sad look on her face. She then looks up to the sky thinking of Sora and Taichi.**_

_"I know you two will come back...now is the time for you to fix things Sora…it's all up to you now…"_

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 14! <strong>

**Please read and review!**


End file.
